


My Hero Academia One Shots (x Readers)

by cookieboo



Category: BnHA, Boku no Hero Academia, My Hero Academia, mha
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Romance, Series
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-10
Updated: 2018-09-10
Packaged: 2019-07-10 14:13:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 44,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15951020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cookieboo/pseuds/cookieboo
Summary: Come join the journey of the world with many unique Quirks!Are you ready for an adventurous and a bit of romance in one story?





	1. Opposites Attract - Bakugou Katsuki x Reader

_**Opposites Attract - Bakugou Katsuki x Reader** _

**_Name_ ** _: [ f/n ] [ l/n ]_  
**_Class:_ ** _1-A_  
**_Quirk:_ ** _Hydrokinesis ( Water Manipulation: Most powerful when around a large body of water, however can still be used from her own sweat/body fluid )_  
**_Limit:_ ** _Can immediately get dehydrated and can fall dizzy or faint from using large doses of water._  
**_Weakness:_ ** _Dirt_

Bakugou never liked it when someone was proving him wrong. Especially if it starts to get personal too. Bakugou wasn't that type to express himself with words either. But one day during a class field trip, he just had to end up being stuck with Kirishima Eijirou and someone mysterious plus quiet like [ f/n ] [ l/n ].

[ f/n ] was actually a transfer student that came in halfway through the second month of their first year. He didn't remember seeing her at the entrance ceremony and doesn't know a single clue on what kind of quirk she has that got her into Yuuei Academy. At a time like this, Bakugou thought that this was the worst way possible to think about what kind of student she really is. Villains had started to raid the area and soon, all of the students were scattered into various zones around the site.

"Shit at a time like this.."

"Hey, new student! I have no idea what you're quirk is but you better stay back if you wanna stay alive!"

"Hey, I have a name you know!"

She huffed as she was slightly squished in between the two males, their backs pressing against her to provide her as much protection as possible. Kirishima chuckled awkwardly at their slight interaction before one had decided to attack while he was off guard. That was when the fight had started. Left and right, Bakugou and Kirishima were punching away the enemies. Trying to help, you grabbed a pipe and smacked a guy away from Bakugou who was trying to approach him from behind. Bakugou did the same as he jumped over you and smashing him to the ground.

"Wow, who knew that you could be useful."

"I still have a name, you know that!?"

"Guys, stop bickering for a bit and watch out!"

Both Bakugou and [ f/n ] looked to where his voice was coming from and stood ready in case there was an attack. It was quiet for a moment before someone's hand had grabbed [ f/n ]'s ankle and had brought her down onto the ground floor. She screamed as she was immediately brought down, Bakugou following her. Eijirou looked around and saw no enemies and followed him to the first floor, where there were a couple more waiting. You were soon held hostage and was squirming in the villains' arms as he held a rough built dagger from scrap metal.

"The hell, let me go!"

"Not until your friends here, surrender to us."

"Sh-Shit..Bakugou, what do we do..?"

At first, Bakugou had nothing that he could think of. Especially since his classmate was captured and they were surrounded, he had to actually think about his actions. While he was trying to come up with a quick plan, he heard a disapproved grunt from [ f/n ]'s direction and looked at her.

"Geez, I thought I was never going to be able to use my quirk."

"Wha--!!!"

You could see how drenched the palm of her hands were and that it was soaking in sweat. She faced her right palm into the man who was holding her hostage, shooting him back from the strong force of water coming at him. She stood her ground as she faced the slightly stunned crowd before she pointed at one villain.

"M-Me?"

The two males heard her laugh as she snapped her fingers before his whole head was surrounded by a large bubble. She soon immediately created it for the rest of the 5 villains as they all struggled for air. Once they had all passed out from the lack of oxygen, [ f/n ] had let out a tired sigh before looking at her still stunned classmates. She was confused to why they were just standing there, approaching her classmates with a determined smile.

"Let's get out of here and help the others. They could be in danger."

She ran out of the building first, jumping down from the gaping hole that was broken down from the previous villains. Kirishima was running after you but noticed that Bakugou wasn't following him. He looked over his shoulder, about to call out to him before he caught Bakugou's cheeks burst into a reddish pink color and his cheeks literally exploding. Kirishima was slightly caught off guard as he sent him a smug grin. Bakugou looked at Kirishima, his brows creased together but his cheeks still flustered.

"Wh-Why are you looking at me like that, hah!?"

"Oh ~ I guess I was caught staring ~ my bad ~"

"O-OI!!"

He growled after Kirishima as he chased him out of the building, explosions coming from everywhere. [ f/n ] saw the two jump down from the gaping hole, a smile forming on your lips. She laughed, starting to head back to where Aizawa-Sensei was. She hadn't realized that small blooming color of pink blossom from her cheeks as she continued to lead the way.

 


	2. Reunited - Dabi x Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Come join the journey of the world with many unique Quirks!  
> Are you ready for an adventurous and a bit of romance in one story?

_**Reunited - Dabi x Reader** _

_**Name** : _ _[ f/n ] [ l/n ]_

 _ **Class** : _ _1-A_

_**Quirk** : _

  * _Ecokinesis (Nature Manipulation: when one is connected with nature and can be functioned through emotions)_
  * _Revive: a small quirk inherited by her mother, can heal 1 broken bone at a time but at a rate of 10 minutes. However, can heal any cuts, bruises and burns easily._



_**Limit** : _ _Can control about 80-100 yards of land surrounding her. If more than 100 yards, she gets either lightheaded or coughs blood from internal cuts. (Sometimes both)_

 _ **Weakness** : _ _Fire_

 

_I shouldn't have let you go to that damned school. I should've held you back._

He stared at his phone screen for a while before he was soon interrupted when someone knocked on his door. He looked over, not really pleased to hear that someone had to ruin his quiet time.

"Our mission is set and we're ready to leave. Hurry up or else we're going to leave you behind."

Toga exclaimed as she closed the door behind her. Dabi took another glance at his phone before he clutched it and shoved it in his pocket. Getting up from his spot, he fixed himself before making his way out and into the portal that was provided for them to go through. Once they got through, Dabi looked from up top a cliff as he noticed a bonfire down below. There he noticed his _princess_ chatting comfortably with another male, her cheeks flustered as her eyes had glowed with life.

"Our mission is to retrieve Bakugou Katsuki and [ l/n ] [ f/n ]."

"Roger."

They all responded as they all disappeared to their designated area. Dabi was with Twice, both of them hidden in the shadows as they waited for the right moment. However, Dabi couldn't help but stare at [ f/n ] from afar as they were getting ready for their next activity.

"Hey, Dabi. What is with you and getting hung up over that girl? You can find other chick, man!"

"It's different than what you would think. You wouldn't understand."

He replied softly before Twice clone Dabi to set the building on fire. There was also an explosion on top of the mountain, another sign that it was finally time to strike. He gently placed his hand on the building as he watched the building flame up.

"Now my princess..we will reunite soon.."

He whispered before he had to leave before he got caught. As their plan was slowly coming together, he was getting word that they have finally found Bakugou who was with the same boy that was with [ f/n ] just before chaos had erupted. Dabi continued to watch as he was moving along the shadows of the forest onto the top of the mountain where Muscular was defeated. He sighed as he kicked his body, shaking his head in the process.

"Stupid..you were provoked from the little kid himself.."

"Hey Dabi--your princess is on the move. Would you like some alone time with her?"

"Shut up. I'll take care of her."

"Okay, Okay! Protective much? Here, let me give you a boost~"

Twice replied as he zoomed past him as he ran towards Midoriya and [ f/n ]. [ f/n ] exclaimed that there was something there but was just a second too late before Midoriya lost sight of her. He frantically looked for her, panicking as soon he realized that the villains had taken her already. Dabi closed her in as he watched her land in a stranded area, secluding the place so that no one could disturb them. Dabi was quiet as he watched from the shadows, watching her trying to find a way out of this illusion. She then suddenly stood still, not moving an inch as Dabi enclosed their distance, leaning close as he whispered in her ear.

_"Long time no see Princess..did you miss me?"_

 

 


	3. In My Eyes - Bakugou Katsuki x Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Come join the journey of the world with many unique Quirks!  
> Are you ready for an adventurous and a bit of romance in one story?

_**In My Eyes - Bakugou Katsuki x Reader** _

_**Name:** _ _[ f/n ] [ l/n ]_

 _ **Class:** _ _1-A_

 _ **Quirk:** _ _Timeline (A quirk that can stop time and repeat for how long she has seen through her eyes) (you're kind of like Tracer :3c )_

 _ **Limit:** _ _You can control time for about an hour but after extending your time limit, you get a huge wave of nausea and your eyes start to throb_

 _ **Weakness:** _ _Bright Lights_

_My name is [ f/n ] [ l/n ] and I am a second year at Yuuei Academy. I am also apart of the Hero Course which consists of my childhood friends Midoriya Izuku and Bakugou Katsuki. I have known them for as long as I could remember. I was practically best friends with Midoriya and Uraraka but with Kacchan...it was different._

_"Hey, [ f/n ]! Come here, lemme try something!!"_

_"Ow! Kacchan!! That burns!!"_

_"He-Hey, Kacchan!! Stop that! You're hu-hurting [ n/n ]-chan!"_

_Ever since I was a little kid, I was practically a punching bag for Katsuki growing up. Once him and I had attained our quirks, he's been using it on me to try and impress his so called 'friends'. For his quirk, he had obtained the quirk called Explosion. As for me, I had obtained my father's quirk which is called: Timeline. A quirk that has the ability to stop time and recreate any event that I have seen through my eyes. Once I had obtained my quirk, I've been really sensitive with bright lights and with being around Kacchan..It was especially hard since he would always activate it whenever he felt like it. Even after obtaining his quirk, you were still considered a test subject for him...even with some personal subjects as well._

_It was in my first year in middle school and I was with my friends having some lunch. Laughing along with them, the door to my classroom was suddenly swung open and had revealed the blonde student. Caught by surprise, everyone looked to see Bakugou storm into the classroom and stop in front my desk, only to roughly tug on my wrist and almost making me drop my bento._

_"Ka-Kacchan!? Wha-What are you--!?"_

_"Stop being so goddamn slow and hurry up!!"_

_Jogging to keep up with Kacchan's pace I found out that he had led us to the rooftop. Blocking my eyes from the sun, I slowly opened my eyes to find ourselves in the shade and Kacchan looking down at me with a serious look._

_"U-Uh..Ka-Kacchan..What's wrong..?"_

_It was nerve racking, especially since he wasn't saying anything except moving closer and closer. Trying to get some distance, I started to back up but only to feel the presence of the wall behind me. I looked up at Kacchan with nervousness and confusion, asking him again._

_"Kacch--M-Mmph!?"_

_Kacchan held both of my cheeks together and smashed his lips against mine, nearly taking my breath away. He slipped his tongue into my mouth, the thrilling sensation ran through my body as my cheeks were like fire. I was grasping onto his uniform, my grip almost desperate as I tried pushing him away._

_"Ka--can't..bre-breathe.."_

_"Then breathe through your nose damnit.."_

_He dove back in, pressing my body against the wall as he was thrusting his tongue into my mouth to get a taste. Desperately grasping onto his uniform again, I tried to get myself some space so I had tried pulling on his hair. I was able to get a little bit of air but then, I heard the sound of Kacchan growling before he pressed onto me even more against the wall. He continued and soon enough he had one last aggressive taste before he pulled away. The trail of saliva was visible as I was panting for air. Kacchan looked down at me with a calm expression, his chest slightly heaving as he was catching his breath as well. It was silent between the both of us and I was about to break the silence until the bell had started to ring. Once the first bell had rung, he finally took a couple steps away and slightly adjusted his uniform._

_"U-Umm..Ka-Kacchan.."_

_I tried catching up to him but by the time I had finally caught up to him, he was already heading inside his classroom. After he slammed the door behind him, I sighed before trying to re-adjust my appearance and head back to my classroom. I never got an answer from him after that but in a result--the scandalous actions continued every lunch hour. It had started with kissing and by the time we were third years, he had started to leave hickies all over my neck. My neck would be really sore and it would be hard to move my head around. During my last year in junior high, I had learned the glory of make up and it's magic on hiding all of the hickies that Kacchan had left. Most of the time he would get irritated and even yell at me for even wearing something that tasted horrible. I remember every lunch hour, I would ask him what was his purpose on doing those scandalous things but he would never answer. Most of the times he wouldn't even look at me until the end of the school day when we're walking home together. But I never knew and I continued to go along with it._

_Years passed to the present day and the activities progressed. It has gone to the point where Kacchan just swings by my apartment to have aggressive make out sessions and then leaves the next day. It was a terrible habit that I had let Kacchan do to me...but I couldn't refuse it. It just felt too good. I have argued with myself for falling in love with an idiot like him, but I have never been held by the most gentleness of hands such as Kacchan. Growing up, Kacchan was always there to save you from harm. Even if it meant that he would cuss me out afterwards but he was always there in the end. My goal is that once I'm strong enough, I want to be the one to save Kacchan from harm and repay what he has done to me all those years._

Present Day:

After patrolling the city one last time, you had met up with Iida in the center of town and sent him a smile. "Thanks again for checking the place one last time, [ l/n ]-san."

"It's no problem. You'll be okay taking the last shift of the night?"

"Yes, I will be a-okay! You get on home. I overheard that you had extended your patrol hours on purpose.."

"N-No!! I-I'm going! See you in class tomorrow!!"

You laughed nervously as you practically ran away. Iida placed his hands on his hips as he stood in the middle of the city with people passing by. After a long day, you rubbed your eyes tiredly before you had quickly changed back into your civilian clothes so you wouldn't stand out too much. Holding the briefcase, you had finally made it to your apartment complex building. Going up the elevator and stopping on the 4th floor, You stuck your free hand into your pockets to find your apartment key.

Thanks to the government funding and award money from past incidents, Class 1-A students were granted an option to live on their own. Taking advantage of the opportunity, you were one of the first few who was able to pick their own apartment. Your apartment wasn't too big or too small but since you didn't have as much furniture yet, it was really spacious. As you opened the door, you noticed a pair of shoes that looked too familiar.

"Why the hell do you stay out so fucking late for patrol?"

"I just wanted to stay a bit longer to see if the city was okay before I left. And besides, the longer it seems I'm working hard the more the government will pay me good cash."

"Soon enough, the government is going to be taking advantage of you and just not pay you."

"Whatever you say, hot head.."

You replied half-heartedly as you were casually looking through your fridge for something to eat. As you continued to search your kitchen, you had decided to settle on some leftover spaghetti that you had made yesterday. However, once you had placed the meal into a clean bowl and stuck it in the microwave, you felt a presence right behind you. He was running his nose against the crook of your neck before claiming a spot and giving it a bite. Grunting against the pain, he placed his hands on your hips before biting another spot and letting his tongue lap over it to ease the pain. He pressed your back against his firm chest, his hands grasping your hips so you wouldn't escape.

"Ka-Kacchan...we have class tomorrow morning.."

"Shut up, I had a long day. Let me have this."

He replied before spinning your body around and placing a firm hand on one of your ass cheeks. You yelped from surprise as he squeezed it firmly, his face still leaving many dark maroon spots all over your skin. Moaning over the ecstasy, he grabbed under your thighs and lifted you effortlessly before heading to the bedroom. Throwing you onto the mattress, he started to get rid of his clothing and you had your back turned to him as you started to strip as well. Once you had removed your shirt and tossed it to the side, you felt his breath on your back as he had unclasped your bra with his teeth. Caught by surprise, you wrapped your arms around your bare breast and turned around to look at him but you were soon seeing nothing at all when he had placed his shirt over your eyes.

"Wha--Kacchan, wh--"

"You know the rule. No looking or else you'll get punished."

"!!!"

Brought back down, you felt his hands take a hold of your wrists and held them together before you were practically incapable of touching him. While still holding your wrists together, he had guided his tongue all over, even letting it lapse over the most sensitive part of the upper body. Your body was starting to arch against his warm and wet touch, the blush on your cheeks was dark enough to be the same color as Kirishima's hair. His hand had readjusted itself as he had laced your fingers in between his as he continued to explore your body. You couldn't help but express how you were feeling through your moans and the way you whispered the childhood name he was given until he had grasped your waist firmly and looked down at your presented form.

"Hey [ f/n ]...lemme try something.."

 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

 

 

You groaned as you let your head rest against your desk, desperately trying to tune out the background noise to get a few minutes of sleep. Ochako came into the room, seeing your head down on your desk as she approached you.

"Are you okay [ f/n ]-chan? Did you not get enough sleep last night?"

"Not really no...I forgot that we had to do Present Mic's essay so I stayed up all night finishing my final draft.."

"Ah, he moved that assignment for next week."

"He what!? Oh my god..."

You groaned even louder than before, nearly slamming your forehead back down to your desk. Ochako chuckled softly before she placed her hand on top of your head and gave it a gentle pat. At that moment, she moved to sit in the seat right beside yours and started talking about today's events. You sat up and shifted in your deat to properly face her until you had started to wince in pain and clutch your stomach by reflex.

"Eh? [ f/n ]-chan, are you alright?"

"Ye-Yeah..just really..bad cramps.."

"Here, I have some pain killers medicine. Would you like some?" You nodded to her offer and she had placed the small medicine on the palm of your hand. Popping them into your mouth, you swallowed them and gave her a smile. Thanking her, you hadn't realized that Bakugou had already taken his seat, looking at you in the distance before turning away and talking to Kirishima.

"Alright quiet down. We're going to have a change of plans today. Instead of having a test today, we're going to test out the new Replica-City District in the new lot. Gear up and I will see you there."

Aizawa-sensei explained as he opened the costume slots but soon excused himself as he lets out a yawn. As you went to grab your costume from the shelf, you met up with Ochako and Tsuyu to head to the girls locker room. Noticing that Bakugou was leaving the same time as you were, you looked behind you as you watched him go.

"Kacchan!"

Stopping at the sound of his childhood name and looked over his shoulder to see you standing there. You looked at him before clutching the suitcase that had your costume inside of it. Giving him a small smile, you chuckled nervously.

"Be careful out there.."

"...yeah."

He replied half heartedly before walking off with Kirishima. You sighed as you turned back to follow Ochako and Tsuyu, your head slightly down as you continued your way. Bakugou and Kirishima continued to walk to the boys locker room, Kirishima staring at his friend. Bakugou growled as he could sense the stares that his best friend was giving him so he turned to face him with a glare just for him.

"What the fuck are you staring at, Kirishima?"

"You like her, don't you?"

"...I fucking hate you, y'know that?"

"That's why we're best friends, brah." Kirishima grinned before he wrapped his arm around his shoulders. Bakugou growled and started to cuss him out by what kind of friend he was but hasn't shrugged his arm away from his shoulders.

After changing into their costumes, everyone met in front of the gates to the Replica-City District to figure out what activity they are doing today. Aizawa stood in front of everyone, displaying a screen with names listed into 2 groups.

"For this activity, everyone will be put on a side either as a hero or villain. The hero's goal is to protect their flag while trying to capture the villains' as well. Same thing with the villains', you need to protect it at all costs. Whichever side has both flags win."

You stood there as you adjusted your boots before looking up at the screen to find that she was on the villains' group. Looking up at her friends, she gave them a quick wave before she left to where the villains were meeting. She started making a conversation with Yaoyarozu and Ashino before Iida had decided to take the lead.

"Alright! We shall take some stations! We need to surround the building and make sure the hero's won't capture our flag. While some of us will camp, the rest of you will come venture out for the other flag. Sounds like a plan?"

"Got it."

"Roger!"

"You got it." You took a quick scan around the room before you grouped up with Iida to retrieve the flag with him along with Shouji, Mineta and Ojiro. Saying your farewell to Yaoyorozu, Ashino, Aoyama and Kouda the rest of you got ready at the front of your building.

"You have 30 minutes to retrieve the flag! In 3..2..1.. start!!"

Taking off running, you had a great start as you were zooming around the makeshift city. Looking from different directions, you all split into different groups as you spoke in your ear piece.

"East side is clear. No leads anywhere."

"Same with the South side of the city."

"There! Coming from the West side of my coordinates! There is a really really dark shadow overlooking the building!"

"Great, Mineta! We're heading your way right now!"

Turning back around to run towards your new coordinates, a chill ran down your spine as you took a moment to look behind you. Taking your makeshift guns out from their holsters, you started to spectate the area before Iida had spoke into your ear piece.

"[ l/n ]-san, where are you? Are you still in the east side of the city?"

"Yes, but you can go on without me. It's possible that someone is here so i'm going to venture out a little bit longer."

"Okay, be safe. We'll meet you at the North side coordinates of the map."

"Understood."

Clicking your earpiece, you continued to look for the suspicious presence until you started to feel heat arise from your surroundings and you jumped away from the flames that had grown from where you were.

"Dark..flames..?"

_Don't you want to become a hero to protect him from harm?_

You gasped as you turned around to be faced with a masked man, his gloved hand reaching out to grab you. Quickly taking some distance, you pointed your guns at his direction until he had suddenly disappeared into thin air. Taking a moment to close your eyes, you had started to concentrate all of your energy as you opened them and your eyes glowing a bright purple.

Time stopped as the bird that was flying by was now frozen in the air, everything still. You looked around to find the same masked man leaving midway from a portal that was right directly behind you. Aiming the gun, you were able to shoot his shoulder until his whole body had disappeared. You blinked a couple times before you relaxed and time had started to move once more.

"Where did he go..?"

"[ l/n ]-san, we need help!! There's enemies spawning out of nowhere! We're brought back to the base but go check the hero's team too!"

"On it! Stay safe and keep a look out!"

Making some quick adjustments, you stated to make your way towards the hero's' base. You continued to run, seeing the building that they took suddenly burning from the dark flames. You saw Midoriya going head on with a dark, patched up looking man while everyone else was occupied with their new Noumu. Bakugou was occupied as well, unaware of the smaller Noumu coming up behind him. Taking your gun, you shot it with ease as Bakugou looked over his shoulder as you stomped down on another small being.

"It's about time you showed up."

"You just miss me, don't you Kacchan?"

"Wh-Why you--!!"

You laughed as you took a running start before jumping over Bakugou and shooting the incoming Noumu to its face. Bakugou grabbed your ankle and brought you back before you shot the one ground as it propelled into the air, Bakugou slamming it back down. You soon had cleaned your area slightly panting as you were trying to catch your breath.

"Did..where did everybody go?"

"Don't know but I'm going to find the guy responsible for interrupting my great plan on kicking your ass!!"

As soon as Bakugou spoke, an explosion broke out in the general direction to where the villains' base was. You both looked at each other until you broke out into a run, towards the building. Midoriya was panting heavily as he looked down at his injured arm, standing in front of his severely injured teammates.

"Izuku!"

"Deku!! Stop taking my glory!!"

Bakugou blew up the entrance as he immediately went straight for Tomura. A new Noumu appeared, protecting him from harm as he easily swung his arm at Bakugou. He blocked it before he swung from underneath, shooting him with another explosion.

"The ones that aren't injured, help each other to the exit! We have to get out of here!" Following your orders, Shouji was able to carry a few people while Kouda helped out as well. You started to help them evacuate until the same voice rang once more.

_Don't you want to become a hero to protect him from harm?_

You allowed time to stop as you quickly looked around to find a strange man with his body made shifted into black mist, pointing a gun towards Bakugou. You quickly aimed your gun towards him until you were shocked to see him turn and face you directly.

"You aren't the only one with a time quirk my dear.."

"NO!!"

Hearing the sound of the gun, you immediately pushed Bakugou's still body away from the bullet. Almost in slow motion, you could feel the bullet go through and out of your body, blood starting to spill from the gun wound. You fell to the ground, clutching desperately at the gun wound as your quirk had started to falter for a moment.

A pair of feet stood in front of you as they turned you over so you were laying on your back. Tomura was moving now, his grin etched on his face as he looked down at your painful expression.

"Such a beautiful quirk..don't worry, we'll put it into good use my love.."

Gently placing his hand over your face, all you could hear was the sound of your bloodshot scream echoing throughout the building.

 

** Bakugou's POV **

I couldn't move my body and all I could see was the frozen Noumu that I obliterated in front of me.

_'Did [ f/n ] stop time again? Seriously she needs to let me know before she--'_

_bang!_

_'_ _Was that a gunshot?_

Soon my body was toppled over and I was laying on my side, letting out a grunt as the impact was harder than I thought.

_'Seriously!? Who the fu--!! [ f/n ]?'_

Before my eyes, I saw her body on the ground as blood was seeping her costume and staining the ground. She was curled up into a ball, her face distorted into pain.

_'Did she seriously take a bullet? You idiot!! You're so fucking stupid!!'_

I could start to feel my blood running through my body again as I was able to clench my fists together until time had started to slowly start again. But the more I was paying attention to my body, the less I was focusing on what was happening to [ f/n ]. It wasn't until I heard her painful scream that I looked up from my hands and the villains were practically taking her soul out of her body. I looked at them in shock as my blood had started to boil within me. Once the process was done, her body came in contact with the ground and laid lifeless.

"Take her. There could be more that we could extract from her physical form."

"LIKE HELL I'M GOING TO LET YOU TAKE HER!!!"

Before I knew it, my body was reacting on its own as I was able to shoot towards the two villains. While they were blinded from the flash grenade I sent them, I immediately grabbed [ f/n ]'s body and ran the opposite direction. Sprinting as fast I can, I was panting as I looked down at her, noticing the color distortion on her face. Clicking my tongue with annoyance, the smoke had finally cleared as all of my classmates looked at me with a shocked expression.

"Kacchan! Th-That's--.."

"JUST SHUT UP AND MOVE OUT OF THE WAY!! I NEED TO GET HER TO AUNTIE [ L/N ]!!"

Screaming in front of Deku's face, I ran past everyone as I started to make my way towards the hospital. Deku called for my name but that didn't stop me from trying to get her to safety. It was faint but I can softly feel her pulse against her wrist.

_'Please just hang in there...'_

 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

  

I sat in a private hospital lobby, my leg bouncing as I angrily leaned my head against the wall behind me. "Jesus, they are taking fucking forever!!"

Squeezing my hands together, I leaned forward to press my forehead against my fists letting out a shaky sigh. I decided to close my eyes for a moment and before I knew it, I started to recall what had happened back at her apartment...

_After a long night, we laid in her bed as she was sound asleep in my arms. I looked down at her as I gently ran my fingers through her hair, looking down at her facial features to what expression she would make. In her sleep, she started to smile before she had snuggled closer to my chest. I continued to softly massage her head before giving her back rubs and pulling her closer to keep her warm._

_"Katsuki.."_

_I flinched from the way she said my name, making me look down at her. She was still asleep which made me sigh in pure relief. Pulling her closer once more, I let her head rest in the crook of my neck, listening to the sound of her soft breathing as she continued to sleep. Her grip around my back had tightened for a minute before relaxing into his touch. I looked down at her shoulder blade, the small scar that I had given her when we were children was still there. Gently moving her body, I leaned over and kissed it before trailing it to the crook of her neck. She moved in her sleep, slowly opening her eyes as she started to talk while half asleep._

_"Kacchan..it's late, why..are you still up..?"_

_"I'll go to sleep soon. You get some rest.."_

_"Okay..ah wait, Katsuki..?"_

_"Hm?"_

_Out of surprise, she kissed my cheek and looked up at me with a soft smile. I blinked as my cheeks flared to a deep shade of red as I looked at her with a surprised glare. She laughed at my expression before she hid herself under the blankets and away from me. I growled before I grabbed her waist from underneath and joined her, a small smile forming on my own lips as I caught her laughing again._

_"I love you Katsuki.."_

_"I know." I replied and moved to gently kiss her lips. Sighing contently from the small gesture, she wrapped her arms around my neck as my own had wrapped themselves around her waist. I pulled back to look at her, the most angelic smile I had ever seen in my life was etched on her lips._

_"I loved you from the moment I laid my eyes on you."_

_~_ _~_ _~_ _~_ _~_ _~_

 

My eyes snapped open when I felt someone shaking me awake, only to see that it was [ f/n ]'s mother who woke me up. She smiled at me before she sat beside me, looking down at her hands as she started to flex them. It was silent for a moment before I had finally decided to ask her for the results.

"Did I..make it in time..?"

"Yes, you did. Thankfully we were able to save her before it was too late."

I never felt more relieved in my entire life. A large sigh left my body as it slumped against the wall behind me. [ f/n ]'s mother chuckled for a moment before she was silent again and looked down at her hands once more. I caught on, looking at her and patiently waited for her to continue.

"We were able to save her..but it seems that her quirk is gone. Along..with her eyesight."

"What?"

"She was damaged severely and along with her quirk, her vision had suffered the same fate as well. [ f/n ]'s blind and...we aren't too sure on how we can cure that.."

Anger was boiling in my veins as I clenched my fists together. [ f/n ]'s mom placed her hand on my arm to try and calm me down but I was already up on my feet. "I know exactly who is responsible for this..and I am going to make them pay.."

 


	4. True Objective - Midoriya Izuku x Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Come join the journey of the world with many unique Quirks!   
> Are you ready for an adventurous and a bit of romance in one story?

__**** _ **True Objective - Midoriya Izuku x Reader** _

**_Name:_ ** _Midoriya Izuku_   
**_Class:_ ** _Hero_   
**_Quirk:_ ** _One For All_   
_\- Superhero strength that was passed down from his number one role model: All Might_   
**_Objective:_ ** _Get Home To His Mother_

Midoriya smiled as he looked from on top of a rooftop, overlooking his childhood town. For being the Number Hero, he has taken the role of many as he was a life savior, spokesperson and sometimes an undercover agent. However, Midoriya loves his job tremendously as he fills with joy every time the people just thank him for being the kind person he is. Stretching his legs a bit more, he readjusted his bag that was over his shoulder and leaped off the rooftop.

He caught a glimpse at some towns folk over looking the sky as they waved at his direction. Sending them a large smile, he waved at them before hopping onto another rooftop. Making his way through town, he was able to stop in front of the building where his mother resided. As he opened the door, he was greeted to his mother running down the corridor and jumping to his arms.

"IZUKU WELCOME HOME~~"

"Thank you mother, I'm home."

He chuckled before he placed his mom back down to her feet. She continued to tell him about her day until she stopped her rant to gently place her hand on his arm.

"Oh, I almost forgot! We have a guest waiting in the living room."

"A guest? Who?"

His mother started to lead him down the hall, Midoriya was slightly confused until he was met with a [ h/c ] woman sitting on the couch. She looked up from her nails to hear someone in the room, a soft smile adoring her lips as she stood from her spot. Midoriya blinked before a blush coated his cheeks, slightly overwhelmed that someone beautiful was in his house.

"Hello Mr. Deku, my name is [ l/n ]. It's a pleasure and honor to meet you in person."

"Th-The pleasure is mine.."

Midoriya shook her hand meekly, rubbing the back of his head with his spare hand. Once Midoriya sat down while his mother went to fetch another drink, she sat down right after him.

"I don't mean to intrude in your personal home but..I was hoping to get in touch with you about a mission."

"A mission?"

"Yes..You see, the King of the Galrian empire will be visiting the Imperial Court in Kamino next week. There are rumors that a group of assassins will be raiding the meeting and will try and annihilate the king. It would be an honor if you, Mr. Deku, could take upon this project and help."

She bowed in her seat, Midoriya looking at her with one brow raised in suspicion. "And how do you know that..?"

"O-Oh! I'm sorry..I work with the police department in Kamino. It was probably misleading with my civilian clothes. I apologize.."

"N-No no, it's fine..I just wanted to clarify. However, do you have more information on this case?"

She nodded as she pulled out a Manila Folder from her bag, presenting it towards him. As Midoriya took upon the file, his mother came back with another drink and some more snacks. She offered some to the [ h/c ] girl as she gently took a checkered cookie. Midoriya was looking down at the typed up files, but while he was slightly distracted from the small chit chat that was coming from the two women. Midoriya slowly looked up from the filed papers to look at the [ h/c ] girl in front of him, quickly looking down when she moved her attention to him.

"We-Well..from the looks of it; It's going to be a simple capture of the assassin, yes?"

"Yes sir."

"Then, count me in on this case. I'll make sure that this person is behind bars."

"Thank you sir! The main event will be held here at 7pm. Again, it's a great pleasure to be working with you, Mr. Deku!" She smiled as she started to write down the party information. As she slid the small piece of paper across the coffee table, she started to clean up the Manila Folder before placing it back in her bag.

"I shall get going and inform the station. Again, thank you so much for helping us with this case."

"The pleasure is all mine. It was nice meeting you."

"Likewise. Thank you for having me. See you soon Mr. Deku." She smiled as she gave him a small bow before she left. As the door came to a close, his mother was putting away the cups and plates. She had a small smile as she hummed softly to herself, Midoriya slightly catching on.

"That girl is so nice..It was nice to have some girl talk as well."

"..."

"Y'know that she is also single? What a coincidence..~"

"MO-MOM!!"

 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

 

Midoriya adjusted his tie as he looked himself over in front of his mirror. Running his hands through his hair again, he gave one last look of satisfaction before heading out. There was a car waiting for him out in the front, a man standing there as he opened the door for him.

"Are you sure you didn't want to attend, Mom?"

"No, no--I'l be fine. Plus, I don't want to interfere with your work." She smiled as she waved at his direction. Midoriya smiled before waving back and heading inside the car. The man closed the door after him as Midoriya rolled the window down.

"Don't forget to lock up before you leave the house!"

"I know, sweetheart! I'll see you soon!"

And soon, the driver had started the car and had driven away from his home. Midoriya relaxed in the back seat as he continued to gaze out the window, thinking about the whole mission. The drive wasn't that long until he had noticed a large group of mass media and the red carpet. "Is this event practically a red carpet event??"

"Well, the King did mention that he would only accept the best of the best s-so the mayor kind of went all out.."

The driver led the car to a stop in front of the red carpet walkway before he hurriedly opened his door. Midoriya stepped out, noticing all the flashes turned upon him. He waved awkwardly before he turned to his driver and softly thanked him. As he was making his way through the red carpet, he could see at the end the man of the hour. The King of the Galrian Empire, Zarkon had his back facing Midoriya as he was talking to the General Chief.

"Mr. Deku! You made it!"

Midoriya turned around to see [ l/n ] waving towards his direction, his eyes widening in the process. She was walking towards him in the most beautiful red dress that fit her body, a large black pea coat covering her shoulders. Her hair was crisp and tied into a bun, a nice hair clip going along with her whole outfit. Although she was wearing such a large coat, he could see her slender waist from the opening and her legs from the slit of her dress.

"W-Wow u-uhh..[ l-l/n ]-san..you look stunning.."

"Thanks..you look amazing yourself.." She replied with a bright smile as a soft blush coated her cheeks. She continued to make small talk with him before he heard the General Chief calling his name and catching his attention. Midoriya turned around as he smiled at the group of men that were approaching him.

"Mr. Deku! It's an honor to have you here at this event. Please, let me introduce you to our special guest. This is Lord Zarkon; King of the Galrian Empire. He is here with his son, Prince Lotor who is currently occupied with the Media at the moment.."

Midoriya gave Lord Zarkon a crisp bow before he extended his hand to give him a proper handshake. Lord Zarkon acknowledged him before bowing softly to him and taking his hand to shake. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Lord Zarkon. Welcome to Kamino."

"It's great to be here. Especially within your presence. Thank you for attending this event."

"This here is my assistant, Officer [ l/n ]. She will be lingering around as well, so do not hesitate to ask her if you need of any type of assistance."

"It's an honor to serve you tonight, Lord Zarkon."

"Thank you."

The General Chief continued to guide Lord Zarkon away from the crowd, soon Midoriya and [ l/n ] left together in one spot. A part of the mass media had started to trail at Midoriya's back, trying really hard to get an interview. He looked around at the large crowd, flustered from all of the questions until he felt a small hand placed over his own.

"Let's get you out of here, Mr. Deku before you're too overwhelmed."

[ l/n ] smiled as she gently tugged on his hand away from the large crowd and inside the venue. Midoriya did not argue with the small amount of physical contact as they made their way through the hall, his hand still attached. [ l/n ] soon led Midoriya to a more open area before she looked at him with a slightly serious look.

"Alright..everything's going according to plan..are you alright Mr. Deku?"

"Pe-Perfect..A-A-Oka-Okay..Per-Perfectly Fi-Fine.."

Midoriya was stammering as his face was flushed a large red/pink color. He was using his free hand to cover his face, sweating nervously through his suit as he also tried to loosen his tie.

"Are you even a superhero..?"

[ l/n ] mumbled softly as she watched the number one superhero; Deku being a blushing mess. She looked down at their connected hands before she immediately let go, looking away totally embarrassed and a fresh blush coating her cheeks. There was an awkward silence until the sound of tapping glass and the voice of the Mayor announcing the special occasion.

"Thank you everyone for attending this special occasion for the arrival of Lord Zarkon. Please don't hesitate to have a great time!"

The faint sound of music had started to play and the chatter of people having casual conversations had started to fill the room. [ l/n ] looked around the hall as she was off to the side, Midoriya right by her side as he was gently leaning against the wall. A few people had approached Midoriya, giving his fans a smile as they continued to swoon over him. [ l/n ] had made a small note as the prince had sent a menacing glare towards his father before he was sent off from a group of ladies. She tilted her head a bit confused until started to walk away from her spot and caught Midoriya's attention.

"[ l/n ]-san, where are you going?"

"I'm just going to try and grab Prince Lotor's attention. I think he might be onto something.."

Before he knew it, he grabbed her hand to stop her intention. She looked back at him, confusion written on her face as she was waiting for his reason why he had stopped her. Midoriya rubbed the back of his head with embarrassment before he looked down, avoiding her gaze. She caught his uneasiness which made her smile before she leaned in and kissed his cheek. His eyes widened as he stiffened in his spot, his face blooming into a bright red.

"Don't worry Mr. Deku, I prepared myself for this..Now, if you could..?"

[ l/n ] smiled as she started to undress out of her large coat, Midoriya watching with his blush rising even more when he saw her exposed shoulders. She gently let her hair loose as her [ h/c ] hair smoothly rested along her shoulders and her exposed back. She ran her fingers through her hair to give it a little more volume before she looked at Midoriya with a smile.

"Do I look presentable?"

"Mo-More like..irresistible.."

"Hm?" Midoriya replied while she was fixing her dress. Midoriya's cheeks exploded from his remark, quickly waving his hands as he tried to cover his face from view.

"Yo-You look a-a-amazing!!"

[ l/n ] smiled as she took a deep breath before exhaling quietly. She started to make way to where he was currently resting, scrolling through his phone with boredom. She grabbed a wine glass and had started to make small talk with some women. A group of men had started to come by, quickly making note that they were obviously drunk. Midoriya was watching from afar, a frown etched on his lips once a man had tried to urge [ l/n ] to dance with him. Midoriya had stood away from the wall and was about to take action but had stopped himself when Prince Lotor had slipped his arm around her waist and took care of the men. He was speaking to them with smirk on his face, pressing [ l/n ] to his chest. Midoriya growled as he was going to continue to pursue his original plan before he was stopped by the Mayor.

"Mr. Deku! Please, let us share a drink!"

"O-Oh um!! Mr. Mayor! I-I'm sorry..I'm not much of a drinker.."

"Oh please, let yourself loose! It's my treat!"

Midoriya was soon being pulled away from the mayor, his eyes still focusing on the pair as they started to blend in with the crowd. Meanwhile, back with [ l/n ], she was being lead away from the rowdy men who tried to take her with Prince Lotor.

"Yo-You're highness..thank you so much for saving me back there. If there's any way I could repay you.."

"Well there is one thing that you could do, sweetheart.."

[ l/n ] looked up at him with confusion written on her face, Prince Lotor sending a charming smirk towards her direction. As if on cue, a new song was starting to rile up the crowd as they started to dance excitedly. Prince Lotor had led her to the dance floor, swaying his hips to the song as he had his hands firmly placed on hers.

"Wa-Wait..Your Highness..wi-with all due respect..I-I'm not quite the best dancer.."

"Don't worry! Just let your hips do the work, cupcake."

Doing what she was told, she let her hips sway along with the music as his hands were still on her. Feeling the amusement, she started to laugh as she was doing the cha-cha with him and along the while swaying her hips too. Lotor grabbed her hand as he spun her in a circle, immediately pulling her back to his chest from behind. Guiding her as she continued to sway, he started to compliment on her skill of dancing while she was laughing the night away.

"Ugh..you gotta be kidding me.."

Midoriya growled as he swirled his drink in his glass, watching from afar as he was really tempted to crush his glass in the palm of his hands. He was able to escape the Mayor's enormous amount of attempts to keep drinking with him as he was passed out on a nearby table. The bartender was occupying himself by cleaning a small glass, his eyes wandering with curiosity as he noticed the obvious jealousy on Midoriya's face.

"How long have you known her?"

"E-Excuse me? Are you..talking to me?"

"I would say something sarcastic, sir. But to be real, yes."

"...About a week or so.."

It was silent for a moment as the song had finally ended, everyone giving the performers a round of applause for their song choice. It only took a few more minutes until they had started to play a new song. Midoriya still continues to watch from a distance as [ l/n ] was led somewhere else with Prince Lotor, a heavy sigh escaping his lips. He placed his head down on the bar, a displeased groan escaping his lips as well.

"Would it be alright if I offer some advice, Mr. Deku--sir?"

"I don't mind..what is it..?"

"Although in this life we have special types of quirks, we are still human. There is nothing to lose, especially if someone is at a rather young age..I personally think he should just tell a girl, if she's attractive then tell her."

Midoriya blinked as he looked at the bartender, a small smile formed on his lips as he turned around and placed a glass of water in front of him. Midoriya looked down at the glass before he took it and drank the water he was provided. He smiled as he placed the cup down and was about to thank him for the talk; until all of the power was shut down and the sound of gunshots were heard in the darkness.

Midoriya immediately stood from his stool as he quickly tried to readjust his eyesight with the darkness, yelling on the top of his lungs. "Everybody, quickly and safely get to the emergency exit!!"

Everyone complied as he started to venture out to find where the gunshot came from. It wasn't until then he heard a familiar voice and the sound of someone's body hitting the ground. He quickly made his way through, running through a hall until he had slammed the doors open to see Lord Zarkon lifeless on the ground and Prince Lotor's unconscious body resting against the wall. Midoriya frantically looked around to find [ l/n ]'s body, panic surging through him as he started to become desperate.

"[ l/n ]? Where are you? Answer me!"

"M-Mr. Deku..?"

Midoriya snapped his head to the left as he found her trapped in a metallic cage. He quickly made his way over, also noticing that there was a small pool of blood by her body. Midoriya grit his teeth together as he used his strength to haul the metal away from her. Bending the spare and sharp metal away, he took a hold of her body and cradled her in his arms.

"[ l/n ]? Can you hear me? Don't worry, i'll get you out of here I--"

She softly whispered his name, catching his attention. Midoriya looked at her and noticed that she was speaking to him. He leaned in to listen what she has to say but was caught off guard when her hand had guided his lips to hers.

"M-Mmph!?"

A blush had risen to his cheeks as he responded by deepening the kiss and holding her even tighter, unaware of the floating scrap metal right behind him.

"!!!"

Before he was struck, he quickly moved away from it and held [ l/n ]'s body close....or so he thought he did. He looked down to assure her safety but was only met with a piece of wood. He looked around the room again but was only met with another of sharp scrap metal heading his way. He dodged it by tossing a large table over, taking cover.

"Y'know Mr. Deku; it almost seems like you have a sixth sense.."

"[ l/n ]!?"

Her appearance had totally changed from when he first saw her, an outfit dark as night to blend in with the shadows. Her hair was tied up into a side pony tail, her outfit in two piece kimono and her skirt exposing her legs. Midoriya couldn't help but blush at the skimpy outfit but quickly shook his head away from those thoughts. He looked at her once more, her hands glowing a bright shade of purple which was the same as the metal scrap floating with her.

"[ l/n ]..please don't tell me that you were th--"

"That killed Lord Zarkon? Why yes..I did kill him."

"Why!? Killing is wrong and will only lead to a heavy consequence!"

She frowned as she launched the scrap metal at him, but only for him to quickly deflect it. The purple light had started to die down and soon had disappeared, [ l/n ] clicking her tongue with annoyance.

"Killing is what I am made to do and is the only thing that I will do. It's what keeps me at my feet."

"I can't let you walk out of here, y'know that don't you..? I swore that I was going to put the assassin behind bars..and I'm going to make sure you see them.."

"That's if you can catch me, sweetheart~"

And before he knew it, Midoriya quickly charged at her but was only met with thin air. He looked around to see that she propelled off to the left and had quickly followed her. Both [ l/n ] and Midoriya were jumping against all four walls with tremendous speed, Midoriya was caught off guard.

_'How does she know Grand Torino's moves?? This is..insane!'_

[ l/n ] had started to realize that she was starting to grow tired and had soon hid away once the quirk disappeared. Midoriya looked all around, staying very still in his spot as he relied on his ears to listen.

"Why did you kill Lord Zarkon..?" He had started to ask, softly closing his eyes to listen closely for her movements.

"Because Lord Zarkon was going to use this social event to publicly embarrass his own son and overrule his coronation."

"Who gave you this mission?"

"That is controversial."

It was silent once more as Midoriya opened his eyes to be faced with the [ h/c ] maiden he had met just a week ago. She was looking up at him with [ e/c ] as she pulled down her face mask away from her nose and mouth.

"It doesn't have to be this way [ l/n ]..I can help you.."

"I'm sorry Mr. Deku..but with these sinful hands, I can't just escape now. It's already too late."

"Will..Will I ever see you again?"

"Oh, what is this? Did you happen to fall in love with me?"

"!!!" Midoriya's eyes widened as he quickly denied it, his face saying otherwise. He heard her laugh, making him look back at her general direction. She had a small smile on her lips, the same contagious smile she showed him when they first met.

"You..never told me your first name.."

"And what will you do if I tell you? Will you turn me in?"

He stood there contemplating, a troubled look on his facial features. He groaned as he continued to think, making her laugh once more. Taking one step closer, she kissed his cheek which made him look up. She readjusted her face mask as she turned around to face the open window, hearing the faint sound of policemen barging into the venue.

"My name is [ f/n ]. And don't bother looking for me, we'll see each other soon enough Mr. Deku."

Soon after she replied, she disappeared into thin air as the policemen had rammed the door open. The SWAT team had started to file in, criminologists coming in to check the scene of the crime.

"Deku! You're here. As expected from the number one hero."

"Naomasa-san. Could you run a quick file check on: ' _[ f/n ] [ l/n ]_ '?"

The said man was confused as he checked his phone for him. Midoriya had soon wandered off to the scene of the crime, looking down at Prince Lotor's unconscious state laid on a stretcher. He soon turned around to look at Lord Zarkon, a minuscule hole that predicted the swift attack directly at his heart.

"Deku. Here's the file you asked for."

"Thank you." Midoriya looked down at the provided information and was shocked to see a faint picture of her captured form jumping through buildings. 

**_Name:_ ** _[ f/n ] [ l/n ]_   
**_Class:_ ** _Villain/Assassin_   
**_Quirk:_ ** _Vampirism_   
_\- Has the ability to obtain any quirk through the mouth of said victim_

Midoriya looked up from his phone to the gaping hole in the wall she had escaped through. Before he could destroy the device, he quickly returned it to Naomasa-san before showing himself out.

"Deku? Where are you headed to?" Naomasa called out to him before he stopped to give him a proper reply. Midoriya looked over his shoulder before giving him a bright smile and thumbs up:

"I'm going to capture her and put her behind bars."

 


	5. My Love - Chisaki Kai (Overhaul) x Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Come join the journey of the world with many unique Quirks!   
> Are you ready for an adventurous and a bit of romance in one story?

_**My Love - Chisaki Kai (Overhaul) x Reader** _

_**Name:** [ f/n ] [ l/n ]_

_**Class:** Villain_

_**Quirk:** Blood Magic/Manipulation_

_The user has the inherent power in their blood to manipulate and/or fuel spell-casting. Blood Magic was a kind of magic based on the employment of blood which is an important component in many rituals, spells and other aspects of the supernatural world._

 

_Was this going to be your destiny? Was this the right way of helping people..? Was this your true purpose..?_

You looked down at your gloved hands before removing them to reveal your battered looking skin. Shedding away your provided jacket, your arms had been revealed with fully bandaged arms with blots of blood visible. Looking off to the side and staring at your dead reflection, you continued to gaze over your old yet fresh wounds.

_that's a gross quirk!! don't touch me!_

_blood..? don't villains usually have quirks like that?_

_your so creepy! you can't be a hero!!_

The voices of strangers continue to echo in your mind, somehow pounding louder and stronger than before. Clutching your head in your hands, your breathing was heavy and quick as you felt the walls closing in on you. Your mask was starting to itch painfully, soon it was starting to get harder to breathe. Stumbling for the strap, you were able to undo the buckle but you were greeted with darkness instead of light.

Someone had placed their hands over your eyes and they had gently guided you to rest against his chest. Placing your hands over the large ones, he turned you around so that you were pressed against his chest.

"Have the voices been coming back my love?"

"...they have been..."

"There's no need to listen to such lies..."

He was combing his fingers through your hair as he was comforting you. You reached over and gently clutched his shirt, muffling into his chest.

"Are we...really saving people..?"

"Yes my love...we are saving many lives. Just like what I promised you."

Being the lost person you were, Overhaul was the only person who ever saw the beauty in you. He saw the traits and the way your body takes such immense power from your body. He thought it was glorious. He helped you escape the rude whispers and strong displeasing glances of the outside world that he allowed you to be his right hand man. He provided you with a mask that will remind you of him and only him. Ever since the day you were saved, you had followed his lead and agreed to his plans on "helping" people with this idea of his.

But lately, you were starting to think you were getting sick. Lately, you were starting to think that helping these people was feeling different...like it was wrong. You were going to bring it up with Overhaul once he wasn't stressed with work, but you never got the chance. And now: it seems like it is.

"Chisak--" You were suddenly stunned with a stinging pain from your right cheek, your head soon facing away from the familiar looking man in front of you.

"Don't you ever call that name...that name is dead to me..."

"Ov-Overhaul.."

His mood quickly shifted from one to the other as he gently placed his gloved hand over your slightly red cheek. He ran his thumb over your cheekbone and continued to stroke your cheek before entangling his fingers into your hair.

"Yes?"

"About Eri...will she be okay..?"

"..." It took him a while to respond but before he did, he had stopped his actions and had stared into your [ e/c ] eyes. He broke eye contact for a moment as he kneeled down to pick up your mask before placing it over your face. You allowed him to help you with the strap as he brushed your hair away from your face.

"Of course she is going to be. Now let's get going."

Without responding, you were right behind him as he led you out of his office. From what you heard, today was going to be the day you were preparing your escape from the heroes. Eri had wandered off by herself and happened to stumble upon some during her escape but Overhaul was able to stop her from letting out any secrets. As you were making it out from his office, his companion Chrono holding Eri in his arms. The look in her eyes held no emotion and had only responded to Overhaul's commands whenever he spoke.

"We shall proceed to the escape route. Make sure that those heroes never get passed any of you."

"Yes Sir!"

"Now...shall we go?"

Looking up from your lost thoughts, you had taken his openly gloved hand and allowed him to take you. He held you right by his side as Chrono had also followed with Eri still in his arms. Looking back, you noticed the group of villains disperse to their assigned spots until they were no longer in sight.

You were lost in your thoughts once more, about to enclose yourself from the negative thoughts...but it was different this time. It was quiet and you couldn't hear anything until...you heard the soft cries of a small child, somewhere off in the distance. Looking around in the large space, you were met with something small, small enough that you were so drawn by its dim lit form.

"Help me.."

Having taken a step too close, you stopped yourself as you recognized the little girl crying. Eri wrapped her arms around herself as she cried, her shoulders shaking from fear as she tried to hide away from the darkness. Within a flash you were met with your kid self, sitting across from her in the same position as she was in. Your small form continued to cry, blood streaming from down your arms as you tried to ease your pain.

"No more..please..help me.."

Shaken from your thoughts, you were brought back to reality when you had felt a difference presence in the room you were in. Looking behind you, there was a young boy who was panting heavily from catching up but he still held his head up high.

"I am here..to take the child into custody, Chisaki Kai."

 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

 

Everything was coming along so fast, you couldn't even see the boy come up to attack Overhaul. You felt your body being wrapped up in Overhaul's arms as he quickly dodged his first attack but Chrono was soon struck with a great amount of force. Eri was soon in his arms, looking up at him with a panicked expression.

"Wh-What are you doing!? Stop!!"

"Don't you worry, Eri. There is no need for you to cry, for I will be your hero!"

Your eyes widened with just a fraction as you watched him make eye contact with the both of you. Overhaul immediately growled as he was slipping off his glove, but you had placed your hand over his arm to catch his attention. He looked at you before you had whispered in his ear, coming back to take a glance at the hero in front of you.

"I see...well; let's see how he'll feel about that, my love."

Confused, the hero only clutched Eri closer before the ground was in literal pieces before re-created to pierce his body. Holding Eri in the air, he was in a still state which gave you enough time to capture his whole body. Extending your right arm out, you visually saw his body tense up as his body was rising without his consent. Bringing him back down, he was now in front of the both of you. Rising your left hand, Eri was soon lifted from his grasp and was brought into your awaiting arms.

"Great job, my love..."

Overhaul commented as you smashed his body back to the ground. He groaned from the impact before he struggled on trying to get back up to his feet. Keeping him still, Overhaul kneeled down before hovering his hand over his face.

"You did what you could, Mr. Student. But you it just wasn't enough."

"Wasn't enough, you said?"

It wasn't until he let himself ease into the ground, that his whole body disappeared. You gasped as you looked around, before you were struck from behind. The momentum brought you forward, the force making you dizzy and almost barely conscious. You could hear the voice of Overhaul, slightly muffled but you still had your arms wrapped around Eri like no tomorrow. Making sure that she was still alive, she had her eyes focused on the hero that was currently occupied with Overhaul.

Whispering to yourself, you allowed the bandages to fall from your spare arm as blood began to pool beneath your feet. As soon as the portal was big enough, you looked down at your creation before at Overhaul. Making eye contact, you bowed your head slightly before allowing yourself to fall within the portal. He looked at where you stood, before his eyes widened just a fraction before he was struck with another punch to his face. Traveling to your set destination, you were panting heavily as Eri looked up from your chest.

"Bl-Blood..?"

Flinching from the new wave of pain, you slightly placed your hand over your left temple as there was a small stream of blood staining your mask. You looked down at your right arm as you covered it with your coat, you had noticed you had slightly stained Eri's dress with your blood.

"I'm sorry...I stained your dress.."

You whispered as you tried to smear the blood away. Eri looked at you a bit differently, the way you were treating her was strange. It was strangely...kind. Looking into her eyes, her reflection was captured from your mask, the worry in her eyes as she was trying to figure out who you were.

"...wh-why..? You're a villain.."

Taken aback from her question, you continued to try and read her expression before you hesitated on brushing a strand of her hair back. She flinched at first, but soon eased into your gentle gesture after you pulled away.

"He told me..that we were saving people..but after seeing you in that young man's arms...I think I knew I wanted to try something different.."

Eri's eyes widened as she felt the tears stinging her eyes and she soon felt them fall along her face. She held back her sobs as she immediately hugged your huddled form in front of her, looking down at her as she tightly held onto your coat. Feeling a small smile form on your lips, you wrapped your arms around her before comforting her as best as you could. Lifting her once more, you held her close as you created another portal to where the chaos was.

"Now, let's try to see if we can release you from this prison."

 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

 

You could hear the loud fights from outside the walls, gently pressing your hand against it. Eri looked up at you with curious eyes as she stayed quiet to observe you. Closing your eyes for just a moment, you allowed yourself to listen what was beyond the wall, who was fight who and which ones were you familiar with.

"It seems the two temporary associates are holding up a fight...but it's almost finished...as well as Irinaka.."

You whispered to yourself as you opened your eyes and pulled your hand away from the wall. As soon as you had pulled away, you could physically see the wall morph and soon shift back to its normal state, instead of it being all disorientated. Taking a good clean part of the wall, you exhaled before whispering the same mantra that you used to escape Overhaul. A blood portal was created and was large enough for the both of you to pass through. Taking a deep breath, you had tried to calm the stifling coughs that were about to emerge but you were able to hold it in.

Making your way through, you were able to catch everyone's attention. Once you were in full view, you heard a small boy call out Eri's name through the tense silence in the air.

"Eri-chan!!" Her ears had perked up from the familiar voice and looked over her shoulder to see the green haired boy. Her eyes had started to shine with color as she looked up at you eagerly. Making eye contact with her, she grasped onto your coat a little longer before giving you a small nod.

Looking at the boy once more, you had brought her down onto her feet and watched her try to keep her balance. You looked down at her as she took a deep breath before looking up at you once more. Without her knowing, your lips had etched a small smile before you had whispered in her direction:

"Go."

After hearing your response, she smiled before running towards the young hero. He was a bit surprised as he held his arms out wide before he hugged her close. Eri had started to cry, hugging the young boy tight as he responded by holding her tightly against him. As soon as everyone's attention was on Eri, you whispered to yourself as a large pool of blood was presented in between you and the crowd of heroes. Taken by shock, a few had started to take their fighting stance before you had spoken up with closed eyes.

"You can attack me if you wish, but if you do -- then you will not be able to get out of here in one piece."

The tension was back once more as you continued to whisper the same mantra, the pool of red liquid growing larger and larger. It was then that you were struggling to keep your balance at this point, but you were able to finish the portal for them. Letting out a shaky sigh, you looked at them as they stood there in confusion.

"Pass through this portal...and you will be brought back to the front of the house.."

"And how do we know you aren't lying to us?"

You chuckled as you let your blood soak your sleeves of your coat. Eri had noticed this and gasped, but continued to stay in the young boy's arms. However, the green haired boy had also noticed and he had taken a hesitant step forward with Eri still in his arms.

"Yo-You're bleeding really badly...at least..let us help heal you.."

You shook your head as you looked down at your bleeding arms before looking up at the group once more. "Although this may look rather intense, it's not too bad. It's a part of my quirk after all."

"Yo-You're qui--!!"

You were suddenly hit with a sharp pain, staggering a bit as the portal had slightly wavered from your actions. You looked at them before you had exclaimed to them sternly.

"You must hurry and jump through the portal! I can't hold it open for much longer.."

Watching as they continued to suspect your actions, the hero; Nighteye stepped forward and had fixed his glasses. Aizawa stepped forward, looking up at him as he made eye contact with him.

"I shall go down first and if you could; send your rope down. When I tug on the fabric, start sending them down as well."

"Rodger.."

Looking at the tall skinny man jump in, it wasn't long until the man's scarf was being gently tugged from the other end. Soon, one after another was jumping into the portal and then there was only the young boy, Eri and the man with the long scarf left.

"Onee-san.."

Eri softly whispered as she sent a sad expression your way. You looked at her and as you were about to close their portal, you heard the click of a loaded pistol right at the back of your head.

"Chrono--"

"I've been looking all over for you my love.."

You visibly tensed up as he was about to step forward and corrupt your portal, you immediately rose your hand to make him stop. He tensed up and was unable to move and he turned his head slightly to glare in your direction.

"Go! Hurry and leave!"

"Wa-Wait, Onee-san!!"

"I'm sorry Eri-chan!" The young boy that was carrying her had jumped into the portal, as Aizawa was taking one last moment before he jumped in as well. Quickly closing the portal, you were soon kicked down to the ground, coughing up the rest of the blood that you held in. Taking another blow to your left side, you could feel the slight misplacement of your ribcage as you were again dragged to the other side.

"Not only did I trust you to hold Eri but you also let her get away?"

"..."

"You won't be able to help anyone now, [ f/n ]..not if we don't have Eri.."

"..we-..we're hurting her though.." You coughed up as you were struggling to get yourself off the floor. Brought back down, he slammed your head back down as he took a fistful of your hair. Your mask was long gone as the strap ripped apart and your bloodied face was clearly visible now.

"And you thought that letting Eri go was going to help..? Now you're not even helping me, [ f/n ]."

Lifting you by your hair, he kicked you once more and sent you to the other side of the room. You were sure that your ribcage was shattered and now it was starting to get harder to breathe. Your vision was impaired and you could hardly tell who was who anymore. You saw another silhouette right next to Overhaul, someone that you could assume it was Chorno.

"We are retreating. Let them the others know that we are going to have to move locations as well. Gather them up."

"And you..?"

"I still have some business to take care of here.."

You heard him respond as you could sense his glare from where you laid. Blood was seeping from all of your old and new injuries, and it was starting to become impossible to try and get up. Chrono was silent but after a while, you couldn't feel his presence no longer. Overhaul softly whispered as he crouched down to your level.

"Now..shall we start where we left off?"

**3rd POV**

As soon as Aizawa, Midoriya and Eri had escaped from the yakuza house, everyone was brought back to the front. The policemen had called reinforcements, as well as the ambulance and other medics. Eri continued to stay in Midoriya's arms, not wanting to pull away from him. However, Eri kept looking back at the large japanese home whenever she wasn't bombarded by policemen.

"Eraserhead."

Nighteye approached the said man and adjusted his glasses before starting his statement. "There's no point on heading back inside."

"You clearly saw the woman, it has to be her don't you think?"

"If you go back in there, especially in your condition -- you might end up getting yourself killed."

Aizawa looked away as he slightly made eye contact with Midoriya in the process. He had noticed that he was about to mention about going inside himself; but he knew he couldn't do that to his student.

"Lemillion and Fat Gum haven't escaped yet. And at this time, I'm pretty sure Chisaki Kai is calling for a retreat. The two will be finding their way out of there soon. And if they're lucky, maybe they can save the woman you seek to save. In the meantime, you should see one of the medics to heal that arm of yours."

Nighteye had exclaimed before adjusting his appearance once more. After he finished his talk with Aizawa, he started to make his leave to Bubble Girl, who was also an intern for his company. The said male sighed as he walked over to Eri's area and kneeled in front of her. She looked at him with a shy look before clutching the provided blanket close to her body.

"Will you be okay if we ask you a few questions..?

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Before Eri had disappeared with you, Chisaki was able to evacuate the room with no trace left behind. Confused, he looked all over the room before he moved to the one next door. Again with no trace, Mirio sighed before allowing himself to try and think about another plan. As he was going through the rooms, he was able to find Tamaki and safely lift him onto his back. Mirio smiled as he tried to make him comfortable.

"You did an amazing job, Tamaki."

He whispered before evacuating to another room. As he was trying to find his way out, he also stumbled upon a room with Fat Gum and Kirishima, who was heavily beaten but with at least tended to. The enemies had evacuated, Rappa carrying his knocked out companion. As soon as they made their escape, all was left was the two beaten up heroes.

"They have made their escape...should we go after them?"

"The best we could do is escape ourselves. We both have taken a beatin' and I can tell you took one too."

Mirio nodded as he adjusted his hold on his childhood friend. Fat gum grabbed a hold of his barely conscious intern, holding him tight as he started to lead the way out of the house. They got lost for a little bit but they were able to find themselves back to where they came from.

"Fat Gum, sir."

Catching his attention, he turned back to hear Mirio stop in his footsteps and hide behind a damaged wall. The professional hero did the same as he stood there quietly. It wasn't until he heard the faint noise of something hitting the ground constantly. He had placed Kirishima down and he looked at him a bit confused. Mirio did the same with Tamaki and started to follow his lead.

Fat Gum peeked from around the corner and his eyes widened from what he saw. There was a person lying on the ground, the pool of blood visible and soaking the body. He could barely tell that the person was still alive, but it wasn't until he saw the person struggling to get up. Chisaki grabbed a fistful of the person's hair once more, lifting them up enough for Fat Gum to recognize the beaten victim. Before he had realized, he had started to creep closer villainous group to get a closer look at their victim.

"[ f/n ]-chan..?"

With the faint whisper, [ f/n ] barely had enough energy to open her unwounded eye. As she took that peek, her breath came out as a shudder as she recognized the man -- even without his fat. Words couldn't come out as she soon felt weak, letting her emotions get to her as she finally let her tears fall.

_"Taishiro-senpai..."_

She softly whispered before her body was listed by the large villain that Fat Gum had faced early on. Chisaki looked at her before brushing a strand of hair away from her face to get a good look at her bruised appearance.

"Take us home, my love. There, you will be all healed up.."

With the remaining of her blood, she used every little ounce to create one last portal for them to escape. As she whispered the mantra, the portal was a bit shaky but big enough for all of them to go through. The last sentence of the mantra came as an exhaled breath, her body limp as she was now unresponsive. She had finally given into the darkness of her conscious, the rest of her blood seeping through her as Chisaki and his group were able to flee.

"[ f/n ]-chan!!"

"Chrono."

Without a response, Chrono shot his pistol at the hero and catching him off guard when he shot the bullet through his shoulder. Grunting in pain, Fat Gum grasped his wounded shoulder as Lemillion went over to support him. After mentally shoving the pain away, Fat Gum raised his head to face the villains but was only met with an empty room.

"No...not you.."

 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

 

**1st POV**

It was dark and that was all you could see. There was a light at the end of the tunnel and you already knew where it lead to. You opened your eyes to face look at the ceiling of a familiar room. He stood off to the side as he placed his gloved hand over your cheek.

"Welcome back my love..."

Turning to face him, he had a regular face mask on instead of his large one this time. Hovering over you, he only removed it for a moment to gently press his lips on top of yours.

"Let's start over and help others, okay my love?"

"Yes, Overhaul..."

"That's my girl..."

 


	6. My Dear Senpai - Taishiro Toyomitsu (Fatgum) x Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Come join the journey of the world with many unique Quirks!  
> Are you ready for an adventurous and a bit of romance in one story?

**_My Dear Senpai - Taishiro Toyomitsu (Fatgum) x Reader_ **

_"[ f/n ]-chan..?"_

_With the faint whisper, [ f/n ] barely had enough energy to open her unwounded eye. As she took that peek, her breath came out as a shudder as she recognized the man -- even without his fat. Words couldn't come out as she soon felt weak, letting her emotions get to her as she finally let her tears fall._

_"Taishiro-senpai..."_

 

 

 

Taishiro had met her at a strange place. It wasn't at school, a restaurant or a cafe. No...the first time he saw her was in an abandoned alleyway right before the street had ended. He was in his second year of middle school and he could tell that the huddled girl was around her first year in middle school, her uniform all torn and her hair disheveled. Taishiro immediately ran to her aid before he had tripped over a wooden plank and landed face first right in front of her. He immediately felt flushed as he was too embarrassed to face her now.

"What is that.."

"Geh?"

The sound of her laughter immersed from the dark and gloomy alleyway. He looked up from the dirt and saw her shoulders shaking with laughter as bruises and the stains of tears were on her face. If Taishiro had the guts to, he would've said:

"So beautiful.."

"Eh?"

"Ge-Geh!?"

Her cheeks were bright red at this point and Taishiro quickly sat up to clarify the misunderstanding. He was waving his hands frantically as he started to bow profusely.

"Do you really think..I'm beautiful..?"

"Ge-Geh..we-well..t' be honest..I--uhh..think ye'r very pr-pretty.."

He couldn't see it from her [ l/n ] hair but there was a small smile that had decided to etch onto her lips. But that soon faded after her next sentence.

"Even..with a villainous quirk..?"

"Geh? A quirk doesn't define who ya are! You define who ya are! No one should judge by ya quirk!"

Her [ e/c ] blinked as she finally looked at him, and saw him start to go on a tangent on becoming a hero. With sparkling eyes, he was too in the moment to realize the adoration she simply showed.

"..and becoming a hero is my dream!! Er--I-I'm sorry I--uhh..when on a tangent there."

"It's okay..it was nice."

He took this at admiration and quickly sat up straight before extending his hand over. There was still a blush coating his cheeks. She softly smiled back, catching him off guard -- as she replied back and grasped his larger hand.

"Toyomitsu Taishiro!!"

"[ l/n ] [ f/n ]."

 

~       ~       ~       ~       ~       ~

 

Ever since their first encounter, he would always try to find a way to stay by her side. He had noticed the bullying and harassment she was dealing with. So he made a promise to himself that no matter what, he was going to be with her at all costs. He would walk her home from school, even if they were in different academies. He would walk with her to the train station and sometimes they even went out to eat together. [ f/n ] would never admit this out loud, but the moments that she had spent with him was something she will never regret.

She had grew a soft spot for the large hero-to-be and Taishiro as well. He doesn't listen to his teachers, friends or bystanders to what they said. To him, she was literally the opposite of what they had all said about her. It was a peaceful kouhai - senpai relationship between the two but it wasn't until one simple night that had changed it all. Taishiro had already graduated from UA and was working his hardest at his new internship in the city. For [ f/n ]; it was going to be her second year in UA, trying her hardest in the heroics course. It was a long night for [ f/n ] as she was tiredly walking home from school. It wasn't until she had looked on her doorstep and noticed a very injured Taishiro sitting on her porch.

"Taishiro-senpai!! Wh-What happened?"

"A-Ah..sorry [ f/n ]-chan..for bargin' into ya home.."

"What are you talking about? You're hurt! Let's get you inside.."

"But I--.."

"I'm sorry Senpai, but I need to tend your wounds. Now, excuse me."

She took a couple steps back from her original spot and had started to carry him into her small home, a bit taken aback by how light he originally was. Opening her door first, she allowed his body to enter her home and let him rest on her couch. She immediately went to her kitchen to find her first aid kit and all Taishiro could do at that moment was just patiently wait for her.

She came back to tend his wounds, hesitating a little by little as she saw the deep gashes on his body. But if there was one thing that she had noticed, she blinked and had looked at him a little shocked.

"Where's..your fat..?"

"I uhh--..used all of it..to help defend my friends from the enemies attack.."

She blinked at his statement and continued to try and tend to his wounds. Taishiro looked at her as she was working, but quickly looking away once he caught himself staring for too long. She looked at the wounds that she was able to tend to, looking down at her hands. Taishiro caught this and looked at her before gently resting his hand on top of her head.

"Did something..happen at school today..?"

"Just..people were telling me that I can't even be a medical hero since all I can do is manipulate blood.."

"[ f/n ]-chan, ya know that ya don't have to listen t' them.."

"B-But Senpai--its all true! All their saying is the truth! I tried rescuing someone e-earlier today and I ne-nearly hurt them! I wasn't careful! I wasn't gentle at all! I--"

"[ f/n ]!"

At that point, he finally sat up to look at her, holding her face within his hands as she looked up at him with eyes filled with tears. As she held their eye contact, she quickly looked away before grasping his hands and removing them away from her cheeks. Taishiro kept a hold on her hands, staring at her with caring eyes; he remembered the blush on her cheeks.

"Senpai..I don't understand why you would still need to be by my side..there's nothing special at all.."

"Of course there is." She looked up at him finally but was immediately shot back with something being pressed against her lips, the warmth all too soothing. Before she could respond to the action, she immediately pressed her hands against his chest once he had wrapped his arms around her. Pulling away from her for a moment, she was able to breathe as her face flushed with embarrassment.

"Se-Senpai!! You--!"

"From the day I told you that you're beautiful, _I meant it_."

"Se-Senpai..."

"Sorry about this.."

"!?!!" He had quickly linked his lips with hers, preventing her to notice his embarrassment. Finally having the chance to see her opportunity, she responded along with his actions. She wrapped her arms around his neck as she brought him close, pulling down his large hood to weave her fingers through his hair. He quickly held her in his arms before he had easily lifted her up, the [ h/c ] girl letting out a squeak of surprise.

"Se-Senpai wait..yo-your injuries.."

"That's something I'm not worried about at the moment."

He had whispered as he snuggled himself closer to her body. He loved the warmth she gave and shared his love by spreading kisses all over her neck, ear and cheeks. She squirmed with a large blush coating her cheeks and held onto him tighter to prevent him on looking at her blush. Taishiro had started to walk further into her home, invading her bedroom and kicking the door closed behind him.

Placing her on her bed, she helped him remove the large sweater that was restricting her from feeling his warmth. Although he was still covered in bandages, she let herself run her fingers along his chest. He shuddered at her touch before propping himself on top to spoil her with more kisses. He couldn't hold himself back, in the heat of this moment; all he wanted was _her._

"Forgive me [ f/n ].."

"I-It's okay senpai..I forgive you.."

"Just..Taishiro.." He muttered as he nearly tore open her shirt. She gasped within the wave of cold air, but it quickly subsided when Taishiro came back to coat her chest with kisses as well. The huffs, puffs and moans filled her bedroom as she nearly shook within his pleasant touch, the faint calls of each other's names also in the air.

"[ f/n ].."

"Ta-Taishiro.." She moaned as she allowed himself to show the love he had held for her. That night that they had shared was something that will be never forgotten; something that both of them will definitely cherish the most. The morning after, he woke up to the sound of her soft breathing against his chest. Hugging her close with sleepy eyes, he felt her snuggle closer to his chest for comfort.

With them finally confessing their hidden love for each other; they grew immensely close as they relied on each other even more. However, that wasn't the only thing that had grown either. [ f/n ] had started to get almost severely injured from the abuse that she was going through in school. It has gone to the point where her class had nearly shut her out from anything they wanted to do. [ f/n ] felt alienated and couldn't bare the amount of abuse much longer. It was also during the time when Taishiro had started to get even more busy with hero work and had started to visit less.

It wasn't until one day; majority of her class had really did it and had started to turn against her. Yelling at her and pointing fingers as they laughed at the mockery they had made of her. Tears had streamed down her face as she tried to hide away in the corner of the alleyway; the boys and girls in her class starting to gang up on her for the 'difference' she was in society.

"I don't get how UA accepted an odd one like you. A quirk that manipulates _blood!?_ How gross!"

"Speaking of gross, I heard that she's hooking up with an upcoming hero..I think it was Toyomitsu-senpai.."

"Eh?? No way! So gross!! She's into those!?"

"St-Stop it.."

All eyes looked down at the girl who had tried to talk back. But they simply laughed and shoved her back into the corner they had made for her. She was fiercely brought back down, the students still talking crap about her in front of her.

"Do you think her and Toyomitsu-senpai did it?"

"But he's so fat!! If I were her, I would never consider!"

"You know what that makes her..? A fricken _whore."_

"ENOUGH!!" She screamed as she extended her hand towards the last girl who spoke. She gasped as her body stiffened; [ f/n ] lifting her arm upwards, along with the girl she took a hold of. The girl was starting to cry as she frantically trying to wiggle herself out from your grasp.

"Hey!! Stop that, you freak!!"

[ f/n ] had looked in that direction and had started to chant in a different language, a summoning circle appearing right below them. With panic, they were chained up from your blood, the color staining their uniforms as they had started to panic in fear.

"You can talk shit about me all you want...But If you talk shit about Toyomitsu-Senpai then all of you are going to get it.."

"Le-Let's get out of here!!"

Using their quirks in the most desperate way possible, [ f/n ] watched them all run away as they never looked over their shoulder once. [ f/n ] was panting as she caught her breath and let herself rest against the alleyway. Tears still continued to coat her cheeks as she tried wiping them away but was only given more tears.

"So beautiful.."

Hearing the familiar words, [ f/n ] gasped as she looked up from her hands to face the owner of the voice. She immediately thought of one person; a smile adoring her lips until she had fully turned around. Taken aback from someone with a large face mask, she took a defensive stance before aiming her hand cautiously before the man.

"Wh-Who are you..?"

"Such a beautiful quirk that you have...with that much power; you can save so many people."

"I-I..I can..?"

Taken upon his words, she lowered her guard as the man with the mask had given her his hand. She looked at it skeptically as she still had her guard up; still unsure with this agreement.

"I can help you with your quirk, my dear. With my help; those people won't be calling you names. But will be calling for your help. What do you say..? Will you help me save them..?"

Still shaken; she retracted her hand as she looked at the man. Shaking her head, she had politely declined before running away from that alleyway with severe injuries. After retreating back to her small home, she never encountered the strange man for the rest of the night. Still away from his mission; Taishiro was busier than usual with finally going on his own with the profession of being an actual pro. However, if there was one thing he had wished; he had wished to be there for [ f/n ] the night she had made her life decision.

Taishiro brushed it away like it was nothing; telling her that she shouldn't get involved with someone like him. Someone sketchy and trying to be welcoming; it was a trick. Taishiro had warned her; but it just couldn't get through to her that if she agreed to go with him, she was going to be in grave danger.

"But Taishiro; he can help me out! I can intern at his company and he ca--"

"[ f/n ], I'm only saying this because I want to keep you safe!"

"I know you do; but he can really train me with my quirk an--!!"

"You're too unstable!!"

The silence in the room was dense, you were able to cut it with a knife. [ f/n ] looked up at Taishiro, the frozen state that he was in; clearly visible. Taishiro remembered the way her eyes had teared up and coated her cheeks with tears. Her hands were clenched at her side, the color from her beautiful [ e/c ] eyes slowly disappearing.

"Wait, [ f/--"

"So...you lied to me..you used me..??"

"No, my feelings are true. Listen to me--"

"You're one of _them_ too..I should've known.." Her voice, broken and filled with emotion was obvious and it broke Taishiro immensely. He tried to reach out to her, but was immediately stopped out of his free will. She carried his body, her tears streaming down like a river as she aggressively lifted him off the ground.

"Wait -- [ f/n ]!!"

"I never want to see you, ever again!!"

Taishiro could specifically remember the way her scream was so broken, her heart shattered as he could hear the pieces fall to the ground. He was soon thrown out of her home, grunting painfully as he collided with the playground across the street. He tried to recollect himself and go back to her, but he watched in fear as her figure ran away from him and into the darkness. That night, [ f/n ] went missing and Taishiro tried his damned best to find her. He wanted to apologize and hold her in his arms but at the current state he was in; his body couldn't keep up.

Taishiro kept searching to the point where his colleague, Aizawa Shouta had to put him on house arrest after collapsing for the 3rd time that same week. He tried to refuse the rest but his body took the best of him. Every time he had closed his eyes, he could see her figure running back into the darkness. His arms stretched out towards her disappearing direction before soon she faded completely.

Throughout the 11 years he kept looking for her, the words from his colleagues about claiming her death was echoing in his mind. As much as he didn't want to admit it; he just _knew_ that she was still alive somewhere. The night before Eri's rescue mission was to be active, he looked up at the night sky as he was continuously eating his takoyaki. Hearing a faint knock to his residence, he opened the door and was greeted by Aizawa himself and had allowed him to enter.

"Are ya ready for the mission tomorrow, Shouta?"

"Are _you_ ready for the mission?"

"..."

They sat next to each other quietly as the tension wasn't too bad. Taishiro slightly rolled to his side as he was chewing on his 10th piece, before responding to his statement.

"I had a dream last night with [ f/n ]-chan calling for help. I couldn't see her..but she was calling for my help."

"And you really think..she's going to be there?"

"I'm sure of it." The look of determination had slightly convinced Aizawa as he looked at his dear friend reaching to get his next box of food. He sat there quietly before rising from his seat and headed towards the front door.

"If she's there, then we'll come up of a plan to save her."

Taishiro's eyes lit up as he started to bow at his direction, thanking him for the hard work he has done. Aizawa waved it off as he left his home and closing the door behind him.

Taishiro remembered the time when he had saved his young chickling, Kirishima from one of Chisaki Kai's minions. He remembered somehow finding the villains escaping their home with Mirio covering for him. Taishiro remembered the enemy beating a body to the point where someone could be convinced that the person was _dead_. He remembered looking at the person in the eyes; those familiar [ e/c ] eyes that he still loves to see, broken and shattered to the core.

He clearly remembers seeing the faint tears that were cascading down her face, the ones covered by the amount of blood she was oozing. It was a faint whisper but it was enough for Taishiro to hear from what was happening at that very moment.

_"[ f/n ]-chan..?"_

_"Taishiro-senpai.."_

He remembered being shot and feeling the pain for just a moment before it had subsided once he had his adrenaline going on trying to save her. He was so close on saving her, so close to holding her in his arms again and right at that moment; she had disappeared.

Mirio ran up to the pro hero, helping him up to his feet as Taishiro looked at the blood coating the room. Gritting his teeth, he tightly held onto Mirio for just a moment until they were outside. The heroes had made their escape outside of the yakuza home and Taishiro had immediately tried to find Aizawa. He found him talking to the young girl; Eri and made eye contact with him. Saying a few last words to her, he bowed his head slightly as he made his way over to where his was being taken care of.

"You saw her, didn't you?"

"She helped everyone escape..including Eri."

"I knew it...they're using her for experiments. They're hurting her.."

Aizawa placed his hand on his non-injured shoulder before giving him a small tired smile. He looked up at him before he had started to speak.

"Now that we know where she ended up; we can make a plan to help save her."

Taishiro grinned before giving him the biggest hug he could muster before the paramedic had told him to lie down. Taishiro sighed as his body was easing up to the stretcher her was on, as he closed his eyes tiredly. For the last moments before he had went to sleep, he could see [ f/n ] smiling up at him with the most beautiful smile he has ever seen.

"Don't worry [ f/n ]...I'll save you. Just wait for me a little bit longer.."

 


	7. Till Death Do Us Part - Kirishima Eijirou x Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Come join the journey of the world with many unique Quirks!   
> Are you ready for an adventurous and a bit of romance in one story?

_**With this time; the Sengoku Era was during the time of the royals and the peasants. With the special ability of having quirks, within this era; many people were considered "special". This specific timeline isn't accurately correct! Enjoy!** _

 

 

 

It was a peaceful time, the village folks knowing one another and visitors always being welcomed like family. The royal family -- or the [ l/n ] family -- is the most kindest family throughout the whole village. The king accepts all kinds of people, especially with the ones with special powers.

You see, people who were gifted with a special power were hated upon this time. They were shamed and they had also been bullied, harassed and brought down by others. When people heard that King [ l/n ] had accepted people; with powers or none, the hate was brought towards the village.

Many of the soldiers in the King's army was especially gifted, many of the other villagers had thought that the King was even enslaving them in order to gain higher ground. However, the others were wrong. He had won every war -- every attack he had survived in order to save his people. But that soon had started to fall once the village run by the Eight Precepts of Death had made their name.

They raided the townsfolk and had set the village into a blaze. The soldiers taking down the large castle gates as they had started to raid the [ l/n ] castle grounds. The villains' goal during that time was to eliminate the [ l/n ] bloodline. Especially the king. The family of 3 were safely hidden away within the depths of the castle, the queen holding their precious daughter in her hands as the king was speaking with his most trusted soldiers.

"I apologize for the very late notice.."

"Your majesty; please do not apologize for something that we were brought to do. We will make sure that you all will be safe."

The middle aged king smiled as he slightly bowed his head to the soldiers who had taken a knee in front of him. The young [ h/c ] princess had watched her father interact with the soldiers before they had disappeared within her sight. The small child had watched as her parents were huddled themselves closer to her, her father hugging her and her mother.

"Mother..what about my friends..?"

"Don't worry; they will be safe, I promise. Right now, we need to hide away from the bad guys.."

The young princess didn't understand at first but it wasn't until there was a large combustion near the small family. The king looked up from his family as he had brought out the sword into use. The small child cowered in fear towards her mother's chest, the woman holding her child for dear life. The door had busted open, along with some of the king's soldiers unconscious right in front of them.

"My dear king..having to see you like this seems embarrassing; especially in front of your family, isn't it?"

"If there is one thing that I care more, its them."

"The simple agreement is just hand over the princess and then we will be on our way."

"Like hell I would hand my daughter to you evil scum!!"

"...very well... Gentlemen. You heard the man."

The king was soon overwhelmed by the amount of people jumping to attack. However, that didn't stop him from protecting his family. What was unknown to his villagers was that he was also gifted with a power himself. The ability to manipulate metal. The swords that they had carried were soon lifted from their grasps and now weaponless.

Beating his men down, the king was the only one that stood tall as the evil villain stood there with a scowl on his face.

"You will seriously get it now, [ l/n ]!!"

Right when he was about to strike himself, his powers were _erased_ for just a single moment and he stood there completely confused. The soldiers that had presented themselves to the [ h/c ] king had made their arrival, having the king smile.

"Go. Make sure the queen is safe with the princess."

Right on cue, the queen's scream was heard throughout the halls of the palace and alerting the king and his soldiers. They all immediately ran to where the scream was held, the king sliding the door open to reveal a child with black hair -- standing in front of the princess. He was slightly dressed in rags and had many bruises, however, the determined look he gave to the villain already told that he was ready to fight.

"Dear!"

"Red! This is yours!"

As soon as the king made his demand, the red haired hero immediately took charge and defeated the enemy before he could injure the children. The [ h/c ] haired princess was holding onto the boy's ragged clothing as he continued to stand behind him in fear. They watched at the villain had fallen to the ground unconscious, leaving the black haired boy to move the both of them out of the way as he fell.

"[ f/n ]!"

"Papa!"

The princess cried into her father's arms as he held her close. He immediately went over to the queen and hugged her as well, before looking at the mysterious child. He was approached by Red Riot himself, the soldier sitting himself on his knees as he spoke to him. The boy's eyes had lit up with excitement, as he nodded eagerly to his proposal.

The king had walked over with his daughter in his arms, looking at him as he made eye contact with the king. He had given the king a polite bow before he had bowed his head as well.

"Thank you for protecting my daughter, young one. If you could, what is your name?"

"Ki-Kirishima Eijirou!"

"He will soon be a great soldier once he grows up. Once you're under my wing; you will become the strongest out there."

"Yes sir!"

[ f/n ] had looked down at their interaction as her arms were still wrapped around her father's neck. Making eye contact with the other child, he looked at her before he gave her a smile and said:

"I hope we can be great friends!"

Making the princess smile, she responded with a positive attitude and a bright blush coating her cheeks. "Yes!!"

Ever since that day, the palace had upgraded their security and had increased the amount of soldiers. With the help of the palace soldiers, the king had also dedicated his time to help rebuild the damaged stores, homes and other shops. The princess and the black haired boy immediately grew close ever since their first encounter, the said children running around somewhere in the village. The two had entered a small shop, [ f/n ] looking at the large displays of metal weaponry that hung on the walls.

"So many knives.."

"They're not knives, they're swords! My dad and uncle make the best in the whole world!"

"Really? Does your uncle have special powers too?"

The girl looked at him with sparkling eyes as the boy nodded eagerly as he was describing the way he tends to weapons. As the [ h/c ] princess listened intently to her friend, her father's right hand man had started to enter the shop. She looked up at him before he had bowed and had opened his hand towards her.

"Let us go, Princess. The king is waiting for you at home."

"Okay..."

She took a hold of his hand, before looking over her shoulder and waving at the boy with her free hand. He waved back as he watched them walk away from the shop, the small boy still looking at the door.

"Wow, already hitting it off with [ l/n ]-chan?"

"N-No!!"

Kirishima looks over at his uncle as he was wiggling his eyebrows towards nephew. A soft blush was coating his cheeks as he ran off towards his room. He could hear his uncle chuckle before he had closed the door to hide from his embarrassment.

 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

 

_ **1st POV -- Present Day** _

You would often try to visit Kirishima as much as possible but it was hard, especially since your father had gotten pretty protective with your whereabouts. As you were growing older, you were starting to grow old enough for a suitor. Being stuck in the palace for proper lessons, sometimes you would even sneak away to visit some of the soldiers during their training.

Thus, brings to what you were doing at the moment. You were finally able to escape from your lessons, sneaking through the hallways as you were running away from your sensei.

"Princess [ l/n ]! Where are you? We need to finish your academic lessons!"

You quickly slipped into an empty room, gently sliding the door right behind you as you heard the heavy footsteps run past where you were. You smirked once you heard the footsteps were out of earshot, giving you the 'okay' signal. You slid the door open and was going to book it towards the training grounds, until you had collided with someone's chest. Grunting from the impact, you scrunched your nose as you rubbed it before looking up at the person who had found you.

"Seriously [ l/n ]-sama; you really need to stop ditching your lessons!"

"Oh, it's just you Ei-kun! I was actually going to the training grounds to see you!"

"Don't ' _Ei-kun!'_ me! I'm trying to sound responsible here!"

"Ei-kun, we've known each other since we were kids -- you should know by now that I don't want to sit in my room getting lectured on the history of the Imperial Court."

Kirishima looked down at you with his hands on his hips, sighing at your remark. You looked up at him with a smile before he had allowed you to exit the room. He followed you as you were making your way towards the training grounds, Kirishima having his arms crossed over his chest.

"[ l/n ]-sama, you really need to just go back to your lessons..if you wanted to just see me, you could have just summoned me either way. I'll go to you."

"Ei-kun, don't call me _'[ l/n ]-sama'_ it sounds too formal. I told you, just call me [ f/n ]."

She slightly looked over her shoulder to pout towards his general direction, before crossing her own arms over her chest. Kirishima slightly blushed from the action before turning his head away to face the garden. Right when he was about to reply to her remark, they had already made it to the training grounds. Soldiers were sparring with each other and they could hear the faint sound of someone sparring in the main dojo.

They both made peeked through the doors, seeing the King sparring with his most trusted soldier, All Might. Once the king had struck his finishing move, All Might grunted before taking a knee before him.

"Such an amazing skill, your majesty. I am honored to have sparred with you today."

"No worries, Toshino! You are a splendid opponent! Now..do you want to spar with me as well?"

The king had pointed his wooden sword towards your direction, making you and Kirishima flinch from the sudden action. You looked at your red haired friend as he chuckled nervously before opening the door.

"Papa!"

"[ f/n ]! Did you skip your Imperial History lesson, again?"

Skipping into the dojo, you hugged your father as you smiled at his direction innocently. He sighed before hugging you back just as tightly. All Might had bowed in your direction, making you smile and giving him a hug as well. He was caught off guard with this but he accepted the hug nonetheless. The king had looked over at Kirishima, the said boy bowing in front of him. He placed his hand on his shoulder before he stood back up.

"I see that you have found her yet again. Thank you for that, Eijirou-kun."

"It's my pleasure, your majesty."

"[ f/n ], you should go back and get ready. You will be having a suitor coming to visit you today." He mentioned as he looked at you, placing his hands on your shoulders. You whined as you slumped from where you were. You had started to complain to your father, Kirishima was off to the side watching the two interact.

_'Another Suitor..?'_ Kirishima thought as his fingers started to fidget on its own. He was brought out from his train of thought when All Might had wrapped his arm around the boy's shoulders. Caught off guard from the sudden amount of weight, he looked up at the pro hero with confusion before he had smiled at his direction.

"So -- Kirishima my boy; I may not give the best advice, but I see where those eyes are traveling."

His cheeks immediately blossomed with a red hue before he started to turn away from everyone's view. All Might's broad laugh echoed throughout whole dojo.

"As much as we love to spend time with you all, we have to get going to prepare for our awaited guest for this evening. Thank you for your time."

You both bowed at their direction before you had waved. They both bowed in return before watching you two leave the dojo. As you were following your father back to the main hall; you sighed as you looked out to the extended garden, maids and workers tending to the plants.

"Are you alright, my dear?"

"Do I really need to find a suitor right now? I mean, I would rather learn more about princess etiquette than meeting another guy.."

"[ f/n ], you are of age for a husband. I am going to need someone to hand the kingdom down to. Let alone that; your mother and I aren't getting any younger either. We're hoping to settle down soon while everything is calm at the moment."

You continued to look out as your father continued to say his usual speech. You groaned softly to yourself as you ran ahead of him, catching him off guard. "I'm going to see mama! Meet you there!"

"H-Hey! [ f/n ]!"

You soon grabbed your kimono to prevent tripping over your own clothes and started to run through the hallways. Passing by maids and other samurai, you made it to your parents' corridors and composed yourself. You fixed your outfit before announcing yourself.

"Mama? It's me, [ f/n ]."

"Come in my dear, I was just about to have your favorite dessert."

Smiling from what she had announced, you slid the door open before entering. Looking at the [ h/c ] beauty, you closed the door behind you and went over to hug her. She chuckled before hugging you back, kissing your forehead and stroking your hair soothingly.

"I heard what happened with your history lesson. Did you leave to see Eijirou-kun?"

The mention of his name made you slightly blush and look away from her, only to hear her laughter once more. You looked away from her as you gave her space, the blush coating your cheeks as you were trying not to make eye contact.

"Your father doesn't know, does he?"

"N-No..thankfully.." You finally looked at her before letting a sigh escape your lips. You were fiddling with your thumbs as you started to confess to her.

"Mama..Is it wrong of me to like Ei-kun? I know I'm supposed to fall in love with someone royalty b-but..Ei-kun is like..Ei-kun is different. He's not stuck up like the others and he doesn't gloat that h-he's rich either! He thinks about me all the time..sometimes I don't even know how to repay him.."

You confessed, as the blush on your cheeks continued to blossom with every description about the red head. The queen smiled at her you for the passionate response, chuckling when you just continue your rant.

"My love..it seems to me you're just so helplessly in love."

"Wh-Wha--!!"

You stammered for another response but immediately stopped once your mother placed her finger against your lips. Looking at her a bit confused, it wasn't until you heard the door slide open and to reveal your father.

"[ f/n ], I know you don't want to meet him but you need to get ready."

"I know Papa.."

"Look, the sooner we meet up with the suitor -- the sooner you get to tag along with Toshinori and the others." After hearing those words, you looked up at your father with excitement as you nodded eagerly. You soon stood up from where you sat and hugged your father tightly before going off to get ready. Your father sighed as he watched you leave, looking down at his lap as your mother gently placed her hand on top of his. Looking at each other, he rubbed his neck tiredly before leaning in and kissing her forehead.

"She knows the risk I'm going to ask of her.."

"She knows dear..she already knows."

 

 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

 

 

It was a risk that [ f/n ] knew she was going to have to take eventually. After meeting with the suitor of that day, she had gotten along well with him and it turned out that his father was also her father's great friend. They spoke to each other from the many times that they had visited and Kirishima had noticed it as well. He noticed the interactions between the two and the smiles that she would give to him in return.

It wasn't long until it was settled that they were set to be wed right away. Kirishima had enhanced his training by 10 and had going nonstop ever since the day they had set the wedding ceremony. He stood alone in the dojo, practicing against a fake dummy with his makeshift sword.

"Take this!! And that!! Aaarrrgg!!"

He screamed as he sliced up the bag with his sword. It wasn't until he looked at his broken sword that he angrily formed a fist and had easily punched through the dummy. His hand looked like it was made of makeshift crystals, the altered skin hard as iron and the dysfunctioning look it emitted. Bringing his hand back as the moon cascaded through the doors of the dojo, he looked at his hand with a sad expression before he brought it back to normal.

"Geez..and I call myself a man? Yeah right..I can't even tell the girl I like, my feelings.."

"Ei-kun?"

He stumbled from the sound of your voice, looking out to the main entrance to see your small form peeking from behind the doorway. He stammered with his words as he was pushing the fake dummy away.

"[ l-l/n ]-sama! Wh-What are you doing here, so late??"

"Ei-kun...I told you to call me [ f/n ].."

She chuckled softly as she entered the dojo, leaving the door open for some light. He was trying his best to not make eye contact with her, the [ h/c ] princess looking behind him from the amount of equipment he had used. She looked up at him as her brows furrowed with concern.

"I heard that you have been training extra hard than usual..have you been getting some rest at all? Have you been eating well too?"

She had started to question, catching him off guard. He chuckled at her concerned questions before waving his hand in front of him to let her know his health status.

"What are you talking about? Of course I a--"

And right on cue, he felt a wave of nausea run through his vision as he stumbled on his balance. [ f/n ] caught this as she easily wrapped her arms around his body to hold him steady, but he quickly recovered by catching himself and placing his head against his temple.

"Ei-kun! You haven't been taking care of yourself at all!"

"I told you, its fi--"

From the position they were in; [ f/n ] had her arms wrapped around the tall male and he was looking down at her -- making full eye contact. It wasn't until a few minutes have passed that they immediately blushed and pulled away from each other from embarrassment.

"I-I'm re-really sorry! Th-That was my fau-fault!!"

"N-No really..it's mine.."

The silence sliced through the atmosphere as the two awkwardly sat at a weird distance away, the two were still baffled on what to say to each other. Kirishima looked over his shoulder to see her looking down at her lap, a blush coating her cheeks as he looked at her with a soft expression. Taking upon his chance, he stood up and sat in front of her and gave her a big smile.

"Hey, don't be so down! Tomorrow is your wedding day! You should be excited!"

"I-I'm more nervous than excited honestly..I mean, he's really friendly but.."

"Hey."

[ f/n ] looked up at the sudden interruption and was caught off guard from the gentle look he was giving her. It was a silent exchange but she understood what he was trying to say. She smiled before she nodded at his direction and looked up at him with a smile.

"Everything's going to be okay."

"Mhm..yeah.." she replied softly before enjoying the new silence. Kirishima allowed it to settle in before he had stood up on his feet and offered his hand, catching her attention once more.

"Let me walk you back to your room so you can get some rest."

"Okay.." she replied as she took a hold of his hand. He held it with the utmost amount of care that he never once let her hand go throughout their small trip. [ f/n ] smiled, the warm color of red coating her cheeks as she softly squeezed her hand in his. He replied with just the same reply, still looking forward with a small smile growing on his lips.

Once they had reached her bedroom, the stood in front of her door before [ f/n ] had finally decided to open it. Looking back at the red haired samurai, she gave Kirishima's hand one last squeeze before she let go.

"Thanks Ei-kun..I owe you one."

"Anytime."

He smiled as he eases his grip on her hand. As she gently closes the door, she gives him one last smile before finally easing into her room. Kirishima continued to stand there before he lets out a soft sigh and running a hand through his hair.

"Goodbye first love.." He whispered before turning around and walking away from her bedroom door. [ f/n ] stood at her doorstep, her eyes closed as she hung her head low. She gently clutched her chest to where her heart is, and lets out a shaky sigh.

"I'm so sorry Ei-kun..please forgive me.."

It was soon the designated wedding day and [ f/n ] was currently getting ready in her room. The maids, butlers, and chefs were frantically getting the ceremony prepared as everyone was also getting ready for the event. Kirishima was looking at himself through the mirror, tying his belt around his waist to secure his kimono. Not only representing the [ l/n ] symbol, he had also represented Crimson Riot's symbol as well.

Along with the other samurai, he had followed them out to the dojo to where they were going to have a debriefing. Aligned with everyone else, he listened to All Might who stood tall in the front of all the men.

"Listen up, men! Today is a special day for the [ l/n ] family and we must be on our toes at all times! That means that whatever seems suspicious, immediately take care of it! Understand?"

"Yes sir!"

The men were soon dismissed to their stations and right when Kirishima was about to go to his, Aizawa had stopped him before he left. Placing his hand on his shoulder, the boy turned around and looked at his Sensei before standing tall.

"You have been requested to be Princess [ l/n ]'s personal guard starting from today. The king has said so himself."

"The king?"

"Yes; now you may go."

"Yes sir." And soon, instead of heading towards the gates of the palace -- he was heading towards [ f/n ]'s bedroom. Passing by the castle workers along the way, he was finally able to see her bedroom doorway. Standing in front of the paper door, he kneeled in front of it as he announced himself.

"Princess, I have arrived upon the King's orders."

"Ei-kun? Is that you? You may enter."

Doing so, he allowed himself to enter and close the door afterwards. Taking another kneeling position, he had his head bowed down to her as she sat in front of a mirror. Kirishima was about to speak, but it seems that [ f/n ] beat him to it.

"Ei-kun, it's okay. You can relax when you're with me."

"Listen, [ f/n ] I know that bu--!!"

Right when he had looked up from his position, he looked straight at the most beautiful being he's ever seen. He stared at her in the crisp white kimono, the floral designs and the flowers in her hair presented so cleanly. Her makeup was light, but enough to show elegance and the colors of her kimono, representing the beautiful color of her skin. She looked at him once she was finished, a smile coating her lips as she gently grabs her fan from her small desk.

"Well? What do you think? It doesn't look weird..does it..?"

She looked at herself, questioning her look as it was still quiet in the room. She looked at him with a confused and concerned look, pouting slightly when she didn't hear a response.

"Oi..Ei-kun..does it really look that bad..?"

He could hear the insecurity in her voice, and that only made his heart clench even more painfully. He stood up from his kneeling position and made his way over to her, sitting in front of her as he reached out to gently fix the flower on her left side. She allowed him to fix the floral accessory. Kirishima soon pulled away as he looked at her, the [ h/c ] princess opening her eyes from feeling his fingers pull away.

"So beautiful.."

[ f/n ]'s eyes lit up as her eyes darted away for a moment, but had returned to look at him. Her cheeks were coated with the same red hue, a small smile forming on her lips. Kirishima continued to look at her, a small smile forming as well as he hadn't realized he was moving just a tad bit closer.

Hesitating for just a moment, he allowed his hand to reach out and gently caress her cheek; [ f/n ] closing her eyes at the warm touch. She looked into his eyes, allowing herself to let Kirishima slowly but surely move closer than before. He couldn't take his eyes off her lips, temptation was super risky as he was _so close_ on feeling what it was like to have it pressed against his.

"Ei-kun..I.."

"[ f/n ].."

"[ l/n ]-san?"

[ f/n ] gasped as Kirishima's eyes widened from shock. They immediately pulled away from each other, Kirishima moving back to his kneeling position as [ f/n ] looked at the person who was waiting at her door.

"Ye-Yes??"

"[ l/n ]-san, it's me. Are you okay?"

"Ye-yes..I'm okay..you may come in.."

On cue, the door had slid open and all that was present was the mess of purple hair and a small smile forming on his lips. [ f/n ] smiled nervously as she stood from where she was, Shinshou heading towards her direction and gently caressing her cheek.

"You look very beautiful.."

"Th-Thank you Shinshou-kun.."

"Now, we shall get going. The ceremony is going to start soon." He held up his arm and she gently placed her arm in his. She sighs a nervous breath, before following his steps and following Shinshou's guide out of her room. Shinshou stopped his footsteps as he looked at Kirishima and gave him a small message.

"If it's alright with you, could you stand by my personal guard as well? He will be standing in the corner of the hall by the priest."

"Yes sir."

"Thank you very much."

He replied before leading themselves away from her room. Kirishima waited a few more seconds before he crumbled in his spot, his cheeks burning at a ridiculous heat.

_'DAMNIT WHY DID YOU DO THAT?? SHE'S GETTING MARRIED TODAY!! YOU IDIOT!!'_

Kirishima mentally screamed, punching himself as he rolled around the floor embarrassed. You could literally see the steam coming out of his ears and his face was the same color as his hair. He groaned as he looked at her ceiling, flashbacks of what had just happened.

"Damn..I can't do that to myself.."

He mumbled to himself before finally sitting up onto a sitting position. He shook his head, shaking away the thoughts that his mind was overflowing with the thought of [ f/n ].

"Come on, just get this day over with..you got this..just..hang in there.."

He said before he had stood up on his feet and made his way towards the main hall.

 

 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

 

 

After finally collecting himself, Kirishima took his position in the main hall and watched the scene unfold right in front of him. He would be lying to himself if he said he wasn't hurting really badly. As they were starting to present their vows, Kirishima could only handle so much that he had to look away from the couple to try and compose himself again.

"Hey, are you alright? You don't look too well."

Kirishima looked up from his spaced out thoughts and looked at the man next to him. It was just a tall gentleman with black hair and a tired look in his eyes. He gently placed his hand on his shoulder, giving him a reassuring squeeze.

"So-Sorry..I just..I just don't feel too good is all. I'm sorry.."

"Then maybe you should get some rest once the ceremony is over. Maybe that will help?"

"Yeah..I'll see.."

"Here, let me help you.."

"Hey man, I go--!!" Kirishima felt the man getting oddly too close and was about to tell him to back off, but it wasn't until he felt his breath punched out of him. Kirishima's body slumped forward as he was coughing a fit, nearly catching the attention of others.

"Ei-kun?"

Soon, the main hall had started to fill with a strange smoke, surrounding others and engulfing everyone in it. Kirishima looked up from the sound of [ f/n ]'s scream in the distance, immediately looking around to find her. Making his way out, he finally saw a faint image of someone running with [ f/n ] in his arms, [ f/n ] frantically hitting the person as well.

"[ f/n ]!!"

"Ei-kun!!"

Collecting himself, he ran after [ f/n ] and watched her extend her hand to try and reach his. Barely grazing her fingers, he tried his best to reach out for her but was interrupted by the sudden pain coursing through his chest as he was struck.

"Eijirou!!"

[ f/n ] screamed as she was soon out of sight. Kirishima groaned in pain as he looked at his attacker, quickly standing to his feet.

"Well, well -- it seems that the little old boy has grown up to be the princess' little servant boy."

Kirishima looked up from his pained chest as he grimaced at his opponents. The same large villains, along with some people he couldn't recognize. He looked at them as the man with black hair and purple scars on his body had started to approach him.

"Well, let's see what the princess' servant boy is made of.."

As Kirishima was left with the group of villains, [ f/n ] was soon left with her supposed _husband_ and was brought to a dark place. Shinshou placed you on top of some fabric and you immediately pushed him away to keep some distance. You glared at him, making sure to keep backing up when he tried getting closer to you.

"Wh-Who are you and what do you want with me?!"

"My apologies my dear..but I knew that if I told you the real reason for this wedding, you would immediately say no."

"Wh-What are you talking about..?"

The man who had captured her looked into her eyes as she felt an uncomfortable feeling course through her body. She continued to back away from him, but was only met up with the wall right behind her. He kneeled in front of her to be eye leveled and continued to stare at her before he started to speak again.

"My name is Shinshou Hitoshi and I am a soldier from one of the villages you had destroyed. And I have joined the Villain Alliance to come and seek revenge upon you."

"Yo-You don't mean.."

"My mission is to bring you back to my leader and bring havoc to your people. In return to what you had done to me."

[ f/n ] continued to look at Shinshou with an unbelievable expression, the fear slowly consuming her as she tried to not believe every word he said. She shook her head slowly as she continued to try and back away from him as much as she could.

"No..N-No..Shinshou..you really aren't like this..are you..? You're so ki-kind..yet.."

He chuckled darkly before grabbing her face and catching her by surprise. He sent glares to her direction and whispered, causing her to cower in fear.

"You're just so easy to fool..thinking that I cared for you? _Loved_ you?? Don't make me vomit. Just being around you was sickening enough."

He took the momentum and threw her across the room, making her grunt painfully. She looked up at him as he took out a sword from behind his costume, and aimed it at her.

"I heard a rumor about you providing the love and support for the strangers with powers. But there was also a small note that you might have a special power yourself..and I want to see it first hand."

"I-I don-don't have a power! Wh-What are yo--!!"

"Don't lie!! Your father manipulates metal..what more of you, hm? What kind of power do you possess..? Why don't we see.."

Shinshou immediately took a stance and lunged his sword right at her chest. [ f/n ] couldn't react in time as she closed her eyes for impact, waiting for the pain to strike her. However, the pain never came as the only sound that was made in the tense atmosphere was the clash between metal. Slowly opening her eyes, she saw her childhood friend stand before her with his sword clashing with his. [ f/n ] gasped as she looked up at him with worry, the red haired samurai clashing away.

"E-Ei-kun.."

"Are you alright, [ f/n ]!?"

"Oh~ I see how it is between you two..first name basis, hm?"

"You shut your mouth. This is for hurting her!!"

And with that; Kirishima took his advantage and moved to strike first. Shinsou quickly defended himself, defending each and every move the redhead had struck. At every move, [ f/n ] stood by nervously as she watched from the sidelines. It wasn't until a large hand had grabbed her when she wasn't looking, causing a yell to escape her lips. Kirishima quickly looked to where she was, finding the Noumu holding her hostage once again.

"[ f/n ]!!"

"Never take your eyes off your opponent!!"

"UGGHH!!"

Kirishima was struck, the sword piercing through his skin as he saw the metal through his stomach. He soon felt weaker than before, his legs giving out as he fell to his knees. [ f/n ]'s looked at the scene with horror, a cold sweat running along her temple.

"EIJIROU!!" [ f/n ] screamed as tears ran down her face, watching him struggle to regain his strength. She continued to wiggle within the Noumu's grasp, gasping for air when he clenched his hand even tighter.

"Leave the boy Shinshou, he's long gone. The princess is ours -- let's make our leave."

"Let me go!! Ugh!! Eijirou!"

"[ f-f/n ].."

Before the villains could make their leave, the ground had started to shake and had caused the Noumu to stumble a bit. [ f/n ] angrily clenched her fists as broken pieces of the ground had started to float and attack the villains very quickly. Shinshou quickly dodged it as the Noumu was hit, [ f/n ] slipping through its grasp as she landed on a spare boulder.

"What are you doing!? Grab her!!"

"N-Not a chance!!"

Kirishima -- finally standing to his feet, had took a starting run as he hardened his right arm before cutting away the Noumu's hand. Taking the advantage, he picked [ f/n ] up into his arms and ran away before the villains could catch up.

"You're not getting away!"

"You aren't getting away either." Right on cue, the professional hero's had made their appearance as the leftover villains we soon trampled and taken care of.

Kirishima continued to run, [ f/n ] was able to feel something sticky within her left side as she looked down to see his wound. She looked up at him and told him to stop, Kirishima ignoring her request.

"Eijirou--please you need to stop! You're hurt!"

"You need..to get to a sa--!!"

"A-Ah!!"

The fatigue had finally taken over him and his body soon crashed into one of the large gardens. Taking in the impact, they both rolled until they were laying on their backs. [ f/n ] quickly went to his side, looking down at him with tears in her eyes.

"Eijirou! Hang in there, i'll call for help! Eijirou! Please, stay with me!!"

"[ f/n ].." His eyes were feeling heavy as he allowed them to close, the faint voice of his beloved echoing before his conscious faded as well.

 

 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

 

 

Kirishima had started to regain conscious, the light slowly coming back to him. He slowly opened his eyes, the light burning his eyes before it had started to readjust. As he was looking around the room, he had noticed the doctor open and close his door. Taking note that he was awake, he quickly made his way towards him to ask how he was feeling. But as he was going to respond to him, he quickly sat up but only scrunched up in pain.

"Ki-Kirishima-kun!"

"Wh-Where's..[ l/n ]-sama..?"

"She's currently in her room resting. But Kirishima-kun, yo--!!"

"Ei-kun!"

Right on cue, the [ h/c ] haired princess had arrived with her hair in a disarray and in her comfortable attire. The princess entered the room and made a beeline to the red head who was panicking from her intimidating aura.

"[ l-l/n ]-sama!"

"You idiot!!"

As soon as she was nearby, she wrapped her arms around him which caught him off guard. He blinked and wrapped his arms around her, the blush coating his cheeks. The doctor blushed at the aggressive action before he silently exited the room. They continued to hug each other in silence, Kirishima looking at her a bit nervously. He cleared his throat before gently pushing her off him. Unfortunately, she didn't budge but only hug him even tighter.

"[ f/n ].."

"Ei-kun, you idiot! You could've...yo-you could've.."

"[ f/n ], you know I couldn't let them hurt you..not ever.."

He whispered his reply, gently pushing her off enough to see her. She had tears streaming down her cheeks now, Kirishima running a thumb over it to wipe her tears. She looked up at him, making eye contact and peering into his red orbs.

"Ei-kun, I--"

"[ f/n ], I had promised to your father, mother and to god that I was going to protect you with my life. Even if it kills me. Because I--..I.."

The girl looked at him, waiting for his response as he was struggling to confess. He started at her before a blush bloomed and looked away embarrassed. Stumbling with his words, [ f/n ] couldn't help but smile at the adorable display. She decided to end his misery and lean forward to press her lips against his. Stiffening from the sudden contact, he finally eased in and wrapped his arms around her. Deepening the kiss, he combed his fingers through her hair and easing to a more comfortable position.

After for so long, they pulled apart to gasp for air. Silence coursed through the room as they smiled at each other before Kirishima chuckled. He hugged her close and [ f/n ] wrapped her arms around his neck.

"I...have been wanting to do that...for so long..."

"I totally agree..."

Kirishima smiled as he caresses [ f/n ]'s cheek as she leaned into his touch and looking up at him. She smiled and let herself rest against his chest, Kirishima hugging her tighter. Kirishima leaned over to gently press a kiss to her forehead, causing the girl to hum with delight and ease into his touch even more. Before she could respond to his action, there was a soft knock to his door which had caught their attention. They both pulled away to their dismay to see who was at the door.

"Come in."

And right when the door slid open, Kirishima immediately sat up straight once he saw the king. [ f/n ] also sat up straight, watching as her father _and_ mother entered his room. They both sat on the other side of his bed, and had waited for someone to speak. The king cleared his throat and had made eye contact with Kirishima, the said boy giving his full attention.

"Kirishima Eijirou."

"Yes, my lord."

"With your bravery during the sudden ambush, I want to thank you for devoting your position on protecting my daughter from those villains."

He smiled as he bowed to Kirishima, catching him off guard. The queen had started to bow as well, [ f/n ] following their action. He frantically called to the king to raise his head, but was stopped when the king's head rose and made eye contact with him once more.

"There is also another thing, I would like to reward you for your brave actions. I would like to uhh.."

The king cleared his throat as he nervously looked at his wife, making her giggle from his shy actions. [ f/n ] looked at her parents a bit confused and Kirishima was just as confused as well. [ f/n ]'s father continued to look at his wife, obviously having a silent conversation between the two. The queen just continued to laugh as she slowly urged her husband to complete his sentence.

"U-Umm..Papa? Are you alright..?"

"Ki-Kirishima Eijirou!"

"Ye-Yes sir!!"

"A-As a reward for your brave actions..I would like to re-reward you with..my daughter's ha-hand.."

Kirishima blinked as he looked at the king, who was slowly crying into his wife's shoulder. Kirishima's face had turned into a bright red; as well as [ f/n ] when the statement had finally processed in their minds. They looked at each other for a moment but quickly looked away with embarrassment. [ f/n ] quickly looked at her mother, accusing her for exposing her secret to her father. However, before [ f/n ] could do anything to her mother -- Kirishima gently placed his hand on top of hers with the red hue still coating his cheeks. She silently looked at him before blushing herself and silently falling back.

"Well, since you two are still injured -- we will leave you both alone. ~ "

"Wh-Wha--!? But honey!!"

"Now, now -- let's leave them be ~"

"My baby [ f/n ]..Nooo.."

[ f/n ]'s father cried as he was soon carried dragged out of the room. [ f/n ]'s mother winked towards their direction before closing the door behind them. [ f/n ] nervously scratched her cheek before trying to make a conversation, but was stopped when Kirishima had brought up [ f/n ]'s hand and kissed the back of it.

"E-Ei-kun.."

"[ f/n ]..we've been through many obstacles throughout our time..will you allow me to turn the page and start something new?"

She looked up at him as she laughed at his cheesy line before leaning and kissing his forehead. Nestling her forehead on top of his, she looked into his eyes with a blush coating her cheeks.

"Of course.."

 


	8. Right Hand Man - Bakugou Katsuki x Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Come join the journey of the world with many unique Quirks!   
> Are you ready for an adventurous and a bit of romance in one story?

_**Name:** [ f/n ] [ l/n ]_

_**Class:** 3rd Year College Student_

_**Quirk:** Revive - Has the ability to heal up to small scratches to broken bones! Depending on how big the injury is, takes up the amount of energy in her body! You can recharge with UV rays from the sun!_

_**Limit:** Can heal 3 broken bones at a time but at a rate of 15-20 minutes_

_**Weakness:** Massive Heat_

 

 

Being a full time student and working at local hospital was so time consuming, you weren't even sure how you were living in the first place. You tore away the face mask you were wearing before you washed your hands. Looking at yourself in the mirror, you noticed the bags under your eyes for overworking yourself and staying at the hospital for far too long. You groaned before drying your hands off with your handkerchief and leaving the bathroom.

"Ah, [ l/n ]-chan there you are."

"Hm? Oh, what can I do for you doctor?"

"Well, since you've been working pretty hard lately -- I wanted you to take the rest of the day off for today. And since you're also a college student, I requested that you take the next couple days off so you could get some rest."

Looking at your superior, you folded the piece of cloth away before placing it back in your pocket. You were about to protest but he had held up his clipboard right in between the two of you and stopping your response. He smiled before gently patting your shoulder before placing his hands into his own coat jacket.

"Don't worry about the next couple of days, I know that you're always willing to help but you're human as well. You need some rest. Now, go on home and treat yourself to a nice late lunch or early dinner."

He said before dismissing himself. Bowing at his general direction, you watched him leave before softly scratching your cheek. "Well..I guess it's time to go home then.."

Leaving the hospital in broad daylight was strange for you since you would always leave around 3 in the morning or sometimes even later. So seeing activity in the city was almost like a clip from a movie that you watched a long time ago. You had decided to enjoy the scenery, smiling softly as you saw people interacting with each other at the cafe or even sitting on a park bench. You enjoyed the liveliness of the people around you, a faint whimper from the side almost came unnoticed. Looking to where you heard the sound, you were faced with a dark alleyway to your right. Taking a couple steps forward, the whimper was getting more clear to hear and you could see a faint image of something small hiding in a box. Taking upon a closer look, you had noticed it was a small pomeranian dog that was hiding away in a cardboard box. It looked up at you and had started to growl but had started to wince and whimper in pain soon after. Examining it even closer, you had noticed its paw was awfully injured and his fur coated its own blood. Seeing that you were moving closer, it continued to growl but you calmly stretched out your hand for it to smell.

"There there..it's okay.."

You whispered as it sniffed your hand before it had stopped growling. He allowed his head to rest against the box, whimpering from the pain. Looking over his paw, you had gently placed your hand over it before the soft green light had hovered it. The whimpering was still heard, but it was starting to slowly subside when you had noticed the injury fading away.

"There! That should do it!" You smiled as you pulled your hand away and looked at the dog. It moved his paw a couple of times before sitting up and started moving around in its box. You chuckled at the small display before you got up from your kneeling position. You hadn't realized that it had looked up at you and watched you walk away, your form starting to blend in with the crowd.

"Hmm..since I'll be home early..maybe I can make some dinner.."

You spoke aloud as you were thinking about what you should make. As you were walking, the pomeranian had started to follow you, its little feet trying to keep up to your large steps. You were going to grab your phone from your bag until you had noticed a small puff ball of yellow following your every step. Blinking to yourself, you moved your bag out of the way to see the pomeranian looking up at you with its tail wagging behind it. You laughed as you continued to walk, still looking down at the dog as it continued to follow your last couple steps.

"Well..you kind of remind me of someone, now that I think about it.."

You chuckled as the pomeranian allowed you to pick it up. It had started to lean against your warmth, trying its best to get every ounce of warmth you were emitting. Smiling at the display of affection, you had decided to carry it in your arms.

"How about we get you checked up before I head home today, hm?" Looking down for a response, it continued to wag its tail as it looked at you in the eyes. You couldn't help but laugh as you had made your way to the vet.

 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

 

Bakugou is also a full time college student. However, he was also working at Best Jeanist's industry as a full time hero. Coming home at a decent time, he would never get a chance to see you since you were always working at the hospital's late hours. Bakugou had known you since you were kids and had been stuck with you through elementary to your promotion of becoming a hero. As much as he complained about how your company was total jackshit, he had a special place in his heart just for you. He specifically remembers his attempt on asking you to be his girlfriend during your 2nd year at Yuuei but he drastically failed when his friends interrupted their moment. He was throwing a fit at them, explosives going off everywhere but you had stopped the massacre by giving him a kiss on the cheek.

Bakugou loves the bond you two share and how you practically know how he's feeling, even if you weren't talking to each other. The comfortable atmosphere and the connection between you two is just so great, he couldn't be happier with anyone else. But as of late, he's been slowly on edge since he hasn't seen you in quite a while. The hero job has been taking time off of his hand at home and since you worked at the hospital, he also rarely got a chance to see you either. The only times he would see you were when you were asleep. He would leave your shared apartment really early in the morning but then would come home really late, seeing that you were already in bed.

It was yet another late night for Bakugou as he was changing out of his hero costume and leaving the office. It wasn't late enough that there was literally no one wandering the streets, but the night light was still lit enough for there to be ruckus.

_'Since it's barely 8pm, I'll probably make something for her once I get home.'_

Bakugou thought to himself as he decided to make a quick stop at the convenience store. After purchasing a few snacks and some ramen packets for later, he had fumbled with his keys before opening the door. He was surprised to see majority of the lights on and the amazing aroma of a home cooked meal.

"What the fuck..?"

"Ah! You're home! Right on time too, I just finished dinner."

Bakugou looked in the kitchen to see you making the final arrangements to the meal you made before turning around and giving him a smile. Bakugou could feel a blush rising to his cheeks as he placed the purchased items on the counter and hugged your form from behind.

"What's this?~ You're suddenly so affectionate, I'm not even sure you're the Katsuki I know." You laughed as you finished up and turned around to kiss the explosive quirk user's cheek. Hugging you closer to him, he looked at you before he was spoon fed a little bit of the meal.

"I didn't expect you to be home before me. What the fuck happened? Did you get fired?"

"No, silly -- the doctor told me that since I've been working very hard lately, he decided to tell me to take a couple of days off."

"A couple days off hmm.."

Bakugou mumbled his reply as he stared at your exposed collarbone. You were a bit confused until he had made full eye contact with you. It was silent until your cheeks suddenly bloomed to a bright red hue, a smirk etched on Bakugou's lips.

"Wa-Wait! Ka-Katsuki! What about dinner!?"

"That can wait. I want my dessert first.. ~"

"Ka-Katsuki!"

"Arf!"

Right when Bakugou was attacking your neck, all actions were stopped once he heard a small bark and something growling at his feet. His pant leg was being tugged as he looked down from where he stood and saw a fluffy ash blonde pomeranian biting the end.

"What the--!! Why is there a fucking little mutt in the apartment!?"

"Wait, don't hurt him, Katsuki!"

"What do you mean _'_ _don't hurt him'_?"

Pulling away from his embrace, you kneeled down to pick him up, his tail wagging right behind him as he was licking your cheek. Bakugou growled at this as he pulled you in against his chest again. (or at least he tried to)

"I helped heal his paw earlier today. Ever since I healed it, soon enough I found him following me to the store. Isn't he just the cutest??"

Bakugou looked at him for just a moment as the two had a stare down for about a couple seconds. Bakugou had decided to reach his hand out and have it smell him but he immediately bit his hand. The dog was biting on his hand like no tomorrow and Bakugou's rage was slowly rising up.

"You have 5 seconds to let go of my fucking hand you little fuc--"

"Katsuki! Hey, let go. Bad dog!"

You gently took a grasp of Bakugou's wrist as you were tried to pry it apart. The dog finally let go of his hand and watched as you placed the dog down before tending to Bakugou's small wound. The pomeranian watched you tend to his wound, looking between you and the blond haired male.

"Sorry, this is going to hurt a little bit."

"It's just a small cut, nothing to worry too much about." Right when he said that, he immediately flinched -- to which you had giggled at. He bursted with curse words in embarrassment as you continued to laugh, still trying to patch up his wound. As you finished tending his small injury, you had decided to take this chance to set up a plate for you and him. Bakugou decided to put the playful actions on hold as his stomach finally calling for its attention.

The both of you had a calm dinner together, deciding to take the meal to the living room as the both of you were enjoying each other's company with a movie. Sitting in between Bakugou's legs as you were eating and watching, he had to sneak a couple kisses or two while he was at it.

Bakugou enjoyed your joyous laughter, one of the many traits he had loves about you. Your smile gave him the feeling that he was home, and he couldn't think of anymore reason to thank god to have you in his life. The pomeranian struggled to get on the couch, putting down your plate of food as you helped it out. As you were about to have him rest on your lap as well, it wiggled out of your grasp before settling against Bakugou's leg. You blinked as you looked up at Bakugou as he was looking down at the dog before allowing his hand to rest on his back. The pomeranian only allowed its head to rest against his leg as he slowly started to fall asleep.

Your mouth was wide open as you looked at the cutest display, covering your mouth as you swore tears were forming.

"Hey, stop being a drama queen and watch the damn movie. It's almost done."

"You are the biggest softie I have ever met."

"Oh really, you think I'm a softie? Well -- I guess it's time to go to bed."

"Hu-Huh?? Wa-Wait! You even said that the movie--!"

"Nope, too late. Right now, I'm anything but softie."

Bakugou took this chance and lifted you into his arms as he gave you a smirk. You couldn't help but blush immensely as you covered your face in your hands. Bakugou chuckled at this as he quickly made his way towards your shared bedroom. The pomeranian continued to sleep on the couch, too tired to intervene.

 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~

 

After a glorious night, Bakugou looked at [ f/n ] as she was fast asleep in his arms. Cuddled up against each other underneath the sheets, her breathing was soft as Bakugou combed his hair through her hair. Sighing contently, she snuggled closer to the source of warmth and Bakugou complies by hugging her tighter. Bakugou could hear the faint sound of small pitter patter against their floor, and soon the soft scratching against their door.

Bakugou groaned before carefully removing his arms away from you and replacing it with a pillow. [ f/n ] unconsciously hugged the pillow to her chest as Bakugou lets out a sigh of relief. The continuous scratching is still there and Bakugou just turns to open the door for the dog. The pomeranian entered the room but stopped at his feet, catching his attention. Bakugou looked down as he kneeled, starting to see his tail wagging behind him.

"I have a feeling..that she gave you some cheesy ass name, huh." In response, it barks softly before it continued to wag its tail. Bakugou smirked as he reached out and ruffled its fur, the pomeranian enjoying itself as it rolled onto its back for belly rubs. Bakugou decided to continue rubbing his stomach, the tail wag shaking its whole body sometimes.

"Before deciding on a name, you're going to have to guard [ f/n ] while I'm out at work, you got that mutt?" He only whimpered in response before getting up and huddling itself at his feet. Bakugou picked it up into his arms.

"I'll let you sleep at the end of the bed tonight since we don't have a bed for you, got it? The end of the bed." He placed the dog at the end of the bed, laying down and making itself comfortable. Bakugou reached over to his bedside drawer and pulled it open, looking over his shoulder to make sure [ f/n ] was asleep first. He grabbed the contents that was inside before leading over and allowing the pomeranian to sniff the item. He turned it around a couple times before putting the item away.

"You're gonna do me that favor and give it to her in the morning, okay?"

Bakugou whispered before getting inside the sheets and replacing the pillow back with his body again. [ f/n ] mumbled in her sleep as she snuggled against his chest as Bakugou leaned in close to kiss her forehead. He smiled softly before closing his eyes and allowing the sleep to take over.

Within the next morning, you woke up by the sunlight shining into your eyes. You lazily opened them as you tried to rub the sleep away. Stretching in bed, you had realized that you weren't alone as you felt the softness of the pomeranian's fur against you. Laughing as he started to lick your face, you pulled away and had noticed there was a collar around his neck. Looking at the tag, it had read:

"Cerberus, huh? Did Katsuki give you that name? I thought you liked Snowball better.."

His tail completely stopped wagging as you just laughed even more. Giving him a couple more pets, you had decided to wake up and start your morning fresh. But it wasn't until Cerberus had wiggled out of your grasp and dig something up at the end of your bed.

"Huh? What is that?"

He was nudging a small note towards your direction to which you had opened it up. Noticing the slightly messy handwriting, you couldn't help but blush and laugh at this display.

 

_Make sure to be ready by 7:30pm because then I'll be heading to the restaurant by myself_

_And you know god damn well I'd go alone._

_P.S. I don't take no for an answer_

 

"No for what?"

You were a bit confused until you saw that Cerberus was nudging something else towards your direction. You looked up from the letter and gasped as the letter fell from your hands. Cerberus sat with his wagging tail behind him as he presented a small box with a tiny red bow wrapped all around it.

You were practically in tears now as you shakily unraveled the ribbon and opened the box. Inside was a small ring -- a promise ring that you've been eyeing for quite sometime -- with its sparkling glory as it was neatly presented to you. The tears were overwhelming as you clutched the ring to your chest before slipping it onto your ring finger on your left hand. Looking at Cerberus, you gave him a couple pets and a kiss on his head before hugging him close

"You have got to be his best wingman and you only have known each other for about a 24 hours." You laughed before getting up from your bed. You had decided to get ready early, feeling a good mood surge through you as you went along with your day before your designated time.

 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

 

Bakugou patiently waited at the restaurant he reserved a place for, fixing his collar as he checked his phone once again. It was 10 minutes prior to the designated meeting time, but he was there early just in case. He lets out a nervous and shaky sigh before pacing along the entrance, just waiting for your arrival.

"God, I just hope I didn't fuck it up now..I hope she said yes.." Bakugou mumbled before stuffing his hands down his pockets.

Right when he was about to give your cellphone a call, a car had pulled up with you coming out from the back seat and in the dress that he loved to see you in. He swore that his breath was taken away when he saw you, a bright smile on your face as you walked up to him. He was about greet you with a kiss but had noticed your left hand. His eyes widened in shock when he saw the ring, looking at her as she nervously looked at him.

"Although it was different to how I would have dreamt my proposal to be, I couldn't be happier."

Bakugou smiled as he lifted you into his arms, spinning the both of you before he had brought you down the slightest to give you a firm kiss. Easing into his arms, you wrapped yours around his neck and broad shoulders as he supported you until your feet gently touched the ground.

"Shall we head inside Future Mrs. Bakugou?"

"We shall Mr. Bakugou, we shall."

 


	9. I'll Protect You - Midoriya Izuku x Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Come join the journey of the world with many unique Quirks!   
> Are you ready for an adventurous and a bit of romance in one story?

_**[ The series of events in this fanfiction may contain slight spoilers for non-readers/watchers! Also, the events in this fanfiction have been mixed around to work as accordingly. Enjoy! ]** _

 

 _Italic - Past!_  
No Filter - Present!

_**Name:** [ f/n ] [ l/n ]_

_**Class:** 1-A_

_**Quirk:** Chameleon - Has the ability like a Chameleon! Super flexible in tight spots, climb walls and can blend in with her surroundings_

_**Limit:** You can camouflage with anything within the span of 30 minutes_

_**Weakness:** Large bodies of water_

You were never that type of kid to be considered a hero when you grow older. In fact, you were probably just an ordinary civilian if you blended in rather well. But even though, it seemed like you had a weak quirk, that didn't stop you from trying to be someone. As you were growing up, you remember a kid from your neighborhood who was completely quirkless. Someone that really didn't have a quirk once they reached the age of 4. But that didn't stop him from being the kindest kid you had ever met. Although you were a very quiet child, he accepted you nonetheless and quickly befriended you. You would walk to school together, play at each other's houses and soon -- became the closest of friends. It was then that one day; he had admitted to you while you two were walking home:

_"[ f/n ]..I-I'm going to attend Yuuei Academy."_

_"You are? The same one that Kacchan was talking about?"_

_"I'm going to attend Yuuei and become a hero! Just like All Might!!"_

You remember taking the risk and following his footsteps to Yuuei Academy as well; the ash blonde banting about how we were getting in his way. The entrance exam had come by so quick, you couldn't even recall the training you did with your father. Your quirk wasn't that weak in your opinion, in fact -- Midoriya thought it was great. Looking back, you could distinctively picture his excited feature when you showed him your abilities. But beyond your quirk being the go-to conversation starter, you often used your quirk to hide away from most social interactions anyways.

With the ability to camouflage with everything around you; your father had helped you with Taijutsu training. Being a Taijutsu master, he trained you just like his own students and held no mercy. With the entrance exam, you had more rescue points than fighting points -- to which you thought was a great turn out for you. You remember walking home after the exam, Midoriya wrapped in bandages and the tired look he had on his face.

_"Are you alright? I don't think we were stationed in the same area..but I heard what happened.."_

_"Ye-Yeah, I'm fine! These injuries are just signs I'm going to need to work harder next time!"_

You remember smiling at his determination and continuing to tease about the first day before walking back home together. The results came in and you heard the exciting news that you and Midoriya were going to share a class together at Yuuei. Celebrating along with Mrs. Midoriya and the boy himself, both of your families had congratulated the both of you through dinner.

You had prepared yourself for the first day of school, you and Midoriya excitedly talking about what it's going to be like for the first day. Making your way towards the classroom, you opened the door to see the classmates you were gonna be spending the rest of the year with. You looked inside to see that Bakugou was already starting a fight with someone, the attention brought out once Midoriya yelped from the sight.

_"Ah! You're the one from before!"_

You turned around to find a cute looking girl with a round face and such a bright aura around you, you swear that if you didn't squint you would be blinded. She went up to Midoriya, Midoriya's blush coating his cheeks as he hid away shyly. You stood off to the side, watching the two interact while you stood there awkwardly -- almost like being a third wheel. You remember the uneasy feeling you held in your chest as he introduced you to the beautiful girl, easily befriending you once she knew your name. You continued to smile as they made a conversation before the teacher showed up, but you felt really uncomfortable inside. Once the teacher showed up, you walked over to your desk which was right next to Bakugou. He eyed you as you sat down on your desk, looking forward before mumbling something only you could comprehend.

_"Stupid ass, quit making a scene you bitch."_

_"Says you -- you prick." You mumbled your reply as you had patiently waited class to start._

 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

 

You watched from afar as Midoriya's surprising quirk had shocked everyone's expectation. You remember Bakugou's rage from the secrecy Midoriya was holding against him and that he wanted answers to how he had a quirk this whole time. You remember Midoriya's concerned look when he was looking for the said girl when villains attacked USJ. You remember Uraraka rushing to Recovery Girl's office during the Sports Festival. You walked out of the girls locker room, pushing the doors open to see Midoriya and Uraraka walking together with the brightest smiles on their faces. Quickly turning away, you caught someone off to the distance -- to which you knew all too well. Using your quirk, you were able to sneak up on him and catch him off guard.

_"So the monster actually does have a heart."_

_"!!?! WH-WHAT THE FU--!!?!"_

He had thrown a tantrum, causing a scene to which you didn't expect Midoriya and Uraraka to get attracted to. Midoriya quickly ran towards you two, Midoriya stopping Bakugou's punch before it came in contact with your cheek.

_"Kacchan, stop! Don't hit, [ f/n ]-chan!!"_

_"GET THE FUCK OUT OF THE WAY DEKU; THIS ISN'T YOUR BUSINESS!!"_

_"It is since she's my friend!!"_

You felt the uncomfortable twist in your chest when the word friend left his lips. You kept your cool as you watched Midoriya ease down the situation before trying to calm Bakugou down. You awkwardly laughed as you placed your hand on Midoriya's shoulder, grabbing his attention.

_"Sorry for causing a ruckus, Izu-kun. Kacchan and I were about to head home and I just teased him is all."_

Midoriya looked at you as he smiled from your explanation before giving a firm nod. He told the two of you that he was heading home first, Uraraka following soon after. You and Bakugou watched the duo leave as it was back to the two of you. You looked at the ash blonde and caught his attention.

_"Want to spar with me?"_

 

The relationship you had with Bakugou wasn't friendly but wasn't venomous. You held a tolerance for the boy as well as he held a tolerance with you. He still teases you to no end about your weak quirk, but you've proved him wrong with it by the many loss spars with you. He slowly but surely had some respect for you, proving yourself to him that you weren't the weak girl he knew before he met you. The both of you would often fight each other to vent out your anger; often meeting at your home to use your family's dojo.

Both of you were coated in sweat, punches being thrown at each other as each of you defended yourselves. Your body fell to the ground as Bakugou placed his foot on your wrist before placing a hand around your neck.

_"We're finally even. 58-58."_

_"Yeah, yeah -- I give."_

You replied as you tapped his ankle. He let go of you before you sat up from your spot, Bakugou walking over to take a chug out of his water bottle. Hoisting yourself up to your feet; you grabbed the towel and wiped down your sweat before your water bottle was presented to you. Looking at it, you looked at the giver as he motioned for you to take it. Acknowledging the action, you took your water bottle and took a swig.

_"Hey, Kacchan."_

_"What."_

_"When did you start liking Ochako-chan?"_

_"..."_

It was silent between the both of you now, the only sound you could hear was the wall clock at the far end of the dojo. You patiently waited for him to answer, as you took another swig of water -- placing it off to the side once you were finished with it.

_"The sports festival..when I had that 1v1 with her.."_

It was a small mumble but you were still able to hear it. You smirked at his reply, a snort leaving your nose. Bakugou heard this as he whipped his head towards your direction and was about to yell at you, but you made no effort on moving. You continued to stand there, listening and waiting for him to continue. Bakugou caught the message and composed himself before continuing.

_"People think she's really fragile and people were easily on her side when we fought. But she stood on her feet, no matter how many times my quirk injured her. She's strong and capable to hold herself up. It's..cute.."_

_"PFFT--"_

_"DO-DON'T FUCKING LAUGH YOU IDIOT!!"_

_"It's funny!! I didn't expect to hear those cheesy words from you!"_

You continued to laugh at him, the explosive boy throwing a tantrum before moving to hit your shoulder. Still laughing as you were hit, you shrugged and moved out of the way before he would strike again.

_"You've done it now, [ l/n ]! Get the fuck over here and spar with me!!"_

_"Yeah yeah, calm down ass-hat."_

You laughed your reply before running off to the other side as Bakugou chased after you for a fight.

After finishing your millionth spar with Bakugou, you laid on your back as you were trying to catch your breath. He was laying on his back as well, tiring himself out from the unnecessary amount of fights that he challenged. It was silent between you two again, the sun setting as it colored the sky orange and purple.

_"Hey Kacchan."_

_"What now.."_

_"I asked Aizawa-sensei if he could mentor me."_

_"And? Why the fuck are you telling me?"_

_"Rule Number 12: Underground heroes only expose their secrets to the people they trust."_ You replied, turning your head to see his reaction. After processing your reply, he looked at you with a shocked expression before burrowing his brows together after a split second.

_"You can't be fucking serious, are you?"_

_"Does it look like I'm joking?"_

He continued to look at you, your facial expression not faltering as he clicked his tongue before rising up to his feet and gathering his things. Once he had finished, he turned his head slightly and spoke one last time before he left your home.

_"Don't fucking cry to me for help if you get yourself hurt dumbass. This is on you."_

 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

 

Your training was far more different and difficult than the other students. Aizawa-sensei had warned you ahead of time that you won't be able to see most of your classmates, due to your special training. But you were willing to take that risk. You remember being in his office, standing in front of him as he stood tall and had a serious look on his face.

_"I'm going to ask you again, [ l/n ]. Once you enter that world, there's no going back. You will still be enrolled into this class. However, you will be taking different courses at different times. The only time you will be seeing them is during final exams."_

_"Yes."_

_"No hesitation, huh? Is there also another reason you want this?"_

_"..I'm just trying to keep my promise."_

After that day in Aizawa-sensei's office, you had immediately started your classes with him and his mentor. It wasn't until a couple of weeks have passed that your classmates had noticed. It was just a normal day, another day where you were missing and at this point, Midoriya had raised his hand to ask his homeroom teacher a question.

_"Excuse me, Aizawa-sensei? But it's been almost a month since we've seen [ f/n ]-chan..do you know where she is?"_

Aizawa had looked at the boy before fixing his papers before replying. _"She is currently going under an internship. That is why you haven't seen her."_

_"Eh!? She's already working!? She's ahead of us! So manly!"_

_"That means we need to get stronger to catch up to [ l/n ]!"_

_"Yeah!!"_

Bakugou had watched his classmates interact with each other as Aizawa had put no effort on trying to calm them down. He noticed the way Uraraka had leaned over to take to Tsuyu, her bright smile radiating the room too. He clicked his tongue with annoyance before looking away from them.

It was a quick semester and you were still missing from the class. At this point, your classmates had started to soon forget that you were apart of their class, since there were many events going on with Class 1-A. While the major events were happening up on the surface, you were currently training on the downlow, working really hard on your physical ability to use your quirk while fighting.

_"Ah!!"_

_"This is all you got? It's been about a month already. You should have learned more than this already."_

_"M-My apologies sensei.."_

_"Don't mind that. You need to focus on your training. I know that you're worried about your classmates right now. But this is what you signed up for.."_

_"...."_

You were panting from the sparring you had with your mentor, your head bowed as you were sitting on your knees. He sighed as he dismissed you for the day, sending you off to your dorm. You stayed in your sitting position until you heard the door close, allowing yourself to sink onto the floor. You laid on your back, slowly catching your breath as you looked out the window. The breeze was soft as it passed through you, making you close your eyes and thinking over the decisions you had made to get to where you were now. Taking a deep breath, you softly sighed before hoisting yourself up and heading to bed.

The following weekend, you heard that Aizawa-sensei was going to visit. You were preparing yourself to show Aizawa-sensei how much you have improved, but once he walk through those doors, you were taken aback. He was dressed formally and with someone following right behind him covered in bandages. Right when he addressed your sensei, he made eye contact with you and you immediately bowed at his direction.

" _I've heard many things about your improvement. I'm impressed."_

_"Bu-But..I haven't even shown you what I can do yet.."_

_"No need. I heard a lot from Sensei."_ Turning around, he made eye contact with the older man before slightly bowing his head towards his direction. He looked over, before the man beside him smiled and had taken a small step forward.

_"There is something that we would like to ask of you first Young [ l/n ]."_

_"Aizawa-sensei..who is this man..?"_

_"...This is All Might."_

_"A-All Mi--!!?"_

_"A lot of things have happened..so we're here to tell you what's the news."_

It had turned out that the fight between All Might and One For All was erupting the whole city. All Might had proclaimed his victory, however, that had put him into severe injuries. It also turned out that the League of Villains had made a surprise attack and had kidnapped one of the students. They were able to successfully bring him back, but thus, it led to All Might's public announcement to his retirement.You had remembered sitting in front of them in shock, your hands slightly trembling before you had slowly lowered your head to the floor.

_"I sincerely apologize fo-for not being there t-to help.."_

_"This isn't your fault, child. One thing had led to another and it had just turned out this way in order to protect one of your classmates."_

You had looked up from the floor, trying to prevent tears from spilling before you had continued to patiently wait for them to continue. Aizawa continued to mention that you will still be staying with Sensei, nothing changing from before. You had sat there eagerly, before your fingers twitched with anticipation.

_"Umm..if I may..could I have your permission to visit Izuku, sensei? I just..want to make sure he's really okay.."_

Aizawa had looked at you as he had just finished with his update. He blinked before All Might had placed his hand on his shoulder and giving him a firm nod. Aizawa had sighed before he nodded in your direction, a smile forming on your lips.

_"Be back in time to get some rest for morning training. I will be here tomorrow."_

_"Yes sir! Thank you very much, Sensei!"_

As quickly as your legs could carry you, you had quickly ran towards the direction of Midoriya's house. Since you were too excited to finally see him after a couple of months, your heart was beating so fast that you couldn't think it was actually possible. The distance between your dojo and the town was at least 30 minutes by car, going uphill would take another 10 minutes or so. So running full speed would probably take you an hour at most. But your heart was too much in content on seeing Izuku that you could careless on the distance.

 

_You just needed to see if he was alright._

 

You were able to make to his house, panting heavily from your travel as you looked up at the warm looking home. Taking a breather before you had walked up to the front door. After ringing the doorbell, you could hear the small sounds of feet running towards the door and the voice of someone approaching it. You were greeted with Midoriya himself, the green haired boy looking surprised from your sudden appearance. His arms were slightly covered with bandages, his cheek having a gauze patched on as well.

_"[ f-f/n ]-chan!? Wh-What are you doing here!?"_

_"Izu-kun.."_

You quickly wrapped your arms around him as he stiffened from the sudden action. You held back your tears as you tighten your grip around his waist, his arms awkwardly hugging you back.

_"Are you alright? I heard what happened..I'm so sorry I couldn't be there t--"_

_"Hey..it's okay. We got in trouble, yes but -- we were able to get Kacchan back.."_

Giving him one last squeeze, you pulled away before looking up at him. Looking up at his face only made your blush, looking at him under the moonlight just made him even more handsome than ever. He smiled at your direction as he had made you smile from his simple action. He had allowed you into his home, catching his mother off guard once you had made an appearance. After your small reunion with the Midoriya's he had walked you out to the train station. Stopping and sitting on the provided bench, you had decided to bring up the topic:

_"So? How are you and Ochako-chan? Have you hit it off yet?"_

_"E-Eh!? U-Uhh.. We-Well first off.."_

_"Come on Izu-kun, I know you like her. You're too easy to read!"_

_"A-Am I really..that obvious..?"_

You continued to smile as your heart broke inside of you, wanting to scream out your true feelings and to deny yourself that you need him. You continued to tease him, nudging his shoulder and laughing it out with him as he continued to deny it. The train soon came right after, Midoriya stopped his movement as you continued onto the train. Turning around, you gave him one last smile before he said one final sentence.

_"Will we be seeing you soon?"_

Blinking to his statement, you gave him another smile -- one that couldn't recognize. " _Yeah. I'll see you guys soon."_

And with those final words, the door had closed in front of you and had started to move onwards towards your direction. Midoriya watched the train leave, waving towards it as you looked from the window. Final being alone, you allowed yourself to crumble as your knees gave out and the tears wouldn't stop from the amount of damage your heart had taken in one single night.

From your meeting with Midoriya, it had only encouraged you to become stronger. You had asked permission several times for your sensei to boost up your training regime so that you can quickly start working. Day and Night, you were working, training and also trying to keep up with your studies as well. You thought you were going to pass out from all of the things you were doing at once, but it had soon paid off in the end. With the amount of time you were able to cover within a couple of months, you were able to work missions. Being the new generation of the underground hero, you were going to go on stealth missions and gathering intel for the company your sensei has worked along side with.

Your mission was to gather intel with the Hero Killer; Stain and his true motives on his actions. You remember venturing out into the brightly lit city of Tokyo, hiding within the shadows as you were looking from down below. Spectating for anything suspicious, you were able to find some strange movement in a dark alleyway as the Hero Killer himself held a victim in his clutches. Blending in with the walls, you had witnessed the scene before you as the hero was struggling to regain his strength. You gasped at the sight on which hero it was.

_"Ingenium.."_

Right as he was about to be struck, you had quickly shifted to the right as a dagger was thrown to your general direction. Sweat was rolling down your temple as you looked down at the villain, his eyes looking straight at you before looking to where he had thrown his dagger.

_"Hmm..I could've sworn there was someone there.." He had muttered before going back to taking care of the fallen hero. You took this chance to find some professional help, hoping to save Ingenium's life by finding someone who can take him out._

Help was soon on its way as they were able to make in time to save Ingenium's life before he was taken away. You stood from afar, watching the scene unfold as the paramedics had taken him away from the sight.

_"Get back to base, [ HR/N ]. Its best to retreat before anything else happens."_

_"Yes, Sensei."_

Retreating for the night, you had quickly left the city once again to hide away from civilization. A couple more days has passed and you were sent back to patrol the city. Finding the same building that overlooked most of Tokyo, you were met with the same villain from before, causing a ruckus once more. Quickly making your way through the roofs of the other buildings, you were able to see from above -- a battle going on between the Hero Killer; Stain and another Hero. Taking a closer look, you had noticed that it was your former classmate Iida taking all the damage his body could take. You quickly covered your mouth to prevent a sound escaping, witnessing your friend being thrown to the other side of the alleyway as his arms were bleeding massively.

" _Going on your own just to seek revenge? That's such child's play. Too think someone like you would die so young. Oh well.."_

You were ready to consider attacking the villain, grabbing at one of your spare knives but you were beaten to it when you saw a blur go through the alleyway and strike Stain in the face. Taking some distance, you had noticed the familiar green haired boy you fell in love with, a small blush coating your cheeks as you immediately knew what he was doing.

_"Iz-Izuku..!?"_

_"Iida-kun, what happened!? Are you hurt!?"_

You couldn't help but look around for professional help, only to find that you could not see any professional in sight. As you were making your search, you were met with Midoriya falling and stumbling on his feet just a little bit as he was slightly struck from Stain's knife. Allowing to stop your search, your other option was to help out your friends. Running back to the scene, a third person came to help -- Todoroki running towards the fight to help his friends.

_"Midoriya, we need to get out of here as soon as we can! This villain is way to difficult to deal with, we need to find some help!"_

_"I can't move, though!"_

Soon enough, Todoroki has be struck and he had fallen to his knees with a pained grunt. Taking your chance, you had prepared yourself for battle until you heard your sensei's voice in your ear piece.

_"[ HR/N ]! You better not go down there! Stay where you are!"_

_"I'm sorry Sensei..But I can't just leave the one I love in peril. If I don't return in 5 minutes, please call the cops. Thank you for everything."_

_"[ HR/N!! Hey! [ f/n ]!!"_

Jumping into the alleyway, Stain had approached the two with a wicked grin as he looked at a stray hero to the side, licking his lips in the process.

_"Once I am done here with this runt, I will be taking all of you next.."_

As he was ready to slaughter the poor man, you were able to stop his momentum when he had his favorite sword swung back. Your invisibility was still going strong, as Stain was taken aback from the strong sense of force defending the man. He growled as he clicked his tongue with annoyance, before you had continued to strike while invisible.

_"So it's you again..are you here to actually fight?"_

The other students were confused to see that Stain was fighting the air, the sound of metal clashing with each other. Todoroki quickly took this chance to let his friends know that this was their chance to escape. He quickly grabbed the injured bystander and started to leave the alleyway, Midoriya lending Iida his shoulder as he was going to carry him out. Stain quickly looked and had thrown a dagger towards Midoriya's leg, easily stunning him once more. The boy staggered as he stumbled, with Iida weakly falling back down but trying his best to get back up again.

_"Midoriya!!"_

_"You caused such a ruckus, kid! Now let's end it!"_

_"!!!"_

He was embracing for impact, closing his eyes tightly as he was waiting for the sword to pierce right through him. However, all was he felt was a simple breeze pass through him as he felt something splatter against his cheek. The sword has gone through someone, the sword clean at one end, but coated with blood at the other. Your invisibility was starting to waver as you clutched onto his sword to try and pull it out of your body. Midoriya still stood behind you, in shock as he still continued to struggle to get to his feet. Stain was purely annoyed at this point as he pierced it further, coughing up blood as it splattered all over your feet.

_"Midoriya!"_

_"Wait, we can't leave Todoroki! That person!!"_

_"We need to leave!! Pro Hero's are going to be on the way!"_

_"As if I'm going to let you run away, you little runts!"_

_"I-Intel.."_

Catching Stain's attention, he looked at you with menacing eyes as he stopped his movements towards your friends. You were still coughing up blood but at this point, you allowed your invisibility to die down as you were visibly present now. You were smirking up at him as you had your hand clutched around the sword, your own blood smearing against the shiny metal.

_"If yo-you don't want me to leak a-all of your information..then you let them go..or else..I'll be spreading the news..everywhere.."_

_"Huh...sneaky little brat aren't you..? Well I've been needing to kill someone tonight. I guess it's going to be you."_

You could hear from behind you as Midoriya was still arguing with Todoroki. You could also hear the sound of his breath being inhaled sharply as he turned around to witness who was the person who had helped him. Stain had swiftly removed his sword before grabbing your face and smashing towards the ground. Embracing the impact, pain coursed through your body as you were weakly trying to get back up.

**"[ F/N ]!!"**

Your vision was impaired as you could see the faint image of Midoriya struggling against Todoroki's arms before he had freed himself. He was running towards you, his quirk activating as he was desperately trying to get to you. Time seemed to slow down as well as your mind was envisioning Midoriya as a small boy again. He had a huge smile on his face as you could remember the promise you had sworn together when you were children.

 

_"Ne, Izu-kun."_

_"Hm? What is it [ f/n ]-chan?"_

_"No matter what, I'm going to protect you."_

_"E-Eh!? Shouldn't be t-the other way around..?"_

_"Nope! I'm going to protect you, no matter what!"_

_"Th-Then I will too! Don't worry [ f/n ]-chan! I'm going to protect you, just like All Might!"_

 

Tears that you had fought back were now spilling down your cheeks as they hit the concrete, your mouth moving on its own as you felt the sword strike your heart. Stain successfully saw no movement and had quickly fled the scene, leaving the green haired boy with your unmoving body. His hands were shaking as he quickly and gently picked you up in his arms and held you close against his chest. Your chest wasn't moving and your body felt really cold against his. The words, the words you were trying to speak were small but he caught them. Caught them like a boulder landing on top of his shoulders.

_I..lo-love..you.._

His cries were heard throughout Tokyo as Pro Heros and the police arrived to the scene. His friends who had also witness the scene, were sweating a cold sweat as their eyes were wide with shock.

You remember all of it all too well. But it was okay, you could say that you had died in peace. For you had done it, while protecting your first and last love.

 


	10. My Secret - Bakugou Katsuki x Model!Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Come join the journey of the world with many unique Quirks!   
> Are you ready for an adventurous and a bit of romance in one story?

_**Name:** _ _[ f/n ] [ l/n ]_

_**Class:** _ _2-A_

_**Quirk:** _ _Hydrokinesis - Has the ability to manipulate water!_

_**Limit:** _ _You can control about 40 gallons of water at a time; anything larger requires the amount of water you had drank! Without any water near you, you can manipulate the air molecules to produce water! However, it is best manipulated when coated with water on your body_

_**Weakness:** _ _Electricity and Massive Heat_

 

"U-Umm..Mi-Mitsuki-san..I know that this is technically working..but are you sure that I'm supposed to expose th-this much skin..?"

"Of course! Besides, you look great sweetheart! Be confident in your body! You look fucking sexy!!"

"Mitsuki, language."

"Yeah, yeah -- whatever; look at her! Isn't she fucking gorgeous??"

Mitsuki motioned as she looked at her client. Her client was a very shy girl with a humble attitude and she couldn't help but love her to death. Although she didn't seem the type of person to be modeling, Mitsuki was able to find her when she was running to do errands. Her client's name is [ f/n ] [ l/n ] but she goes by Vaporeon as a stage name. Going for the name under her favorite Pokemon, she thought it was best so just in case -- none of her classmates can tell it was her doing this modeling job on the side.

"Ah -- don't forget your blindfold, Vaporeon-san."

"A-Ah! Thank you very much.."

Living that secret life, she really tried her best to hide the fact that she was a famous model on every magazine throughout Japan. Let alone that she was an ordinary model -- her most effective season is Summer. Being a girl with Hydrokinesis, the water effect gave such great feedback, it only made her 10x more popular in the summer.

Her identity as a model has grown sufficiently that she's not too sure that becoming a hero would be a good idea any more. But her passion to help people around her just continues to grow every second when she's in school. She was already in her second year and still in the hero course in Yuuei Academy -- she couldn't back down now.

"Alright, V-san! We will be starting soon!"

"Okay!!"

Once Mitsuki found her while she was doing her grocery shopping, She immediately ran up to her and asked her if she was interested in modeling. Mitsuki thought she was getting through to her but ended up getting a different result. Thus, the girl literally running away.

After Mitsuki thought she was never going to see the girl again, she was fated with another meeting with her -- by meeting her at a cafe. She approached her, apologized for her behavior and had asked her once more if she was interested. At the time, Mitsuki was in desperate need for a model for most of the women she trusted to had decided to not be available. [ f/n ] saw that she looked like she was in need of help and had finally agreed to her proclamation. Ever since then, [ f/n ] was enthralled by the modeling community and had soon learned to love every single person.

"These are amazing! Could you tilt your head to your left please? Yes, perfect!"

Mitsuki picked [ f/n ] up when she was at her last year in middle school, a bit unsure with her decision at the time but she needed someone fast. Luckily, Mitsuki had noticed that [ f/n ]'s body was slightly more mature than she had thought since her uniform was way too baggy for her. After a couple of shoots and looking at the final results, Mitsuki knew she had to keep her.

"Alright! Let's take a break! Let's also go ahead and process these photos as well."

"Great job [ f/n ]-chan! Would you like something to eat?"

"Ah sure..thank you Mitsuki-san.."

She handed her half of a bagel, the shy girl biting down onto it as a small smile formed on her lips. As the staff were helping her fix her hair, Mitsuki looked down at her watch before going to the photographer and informing of the time.

"[ f/n ]! You can hurry and change to your uniform! We can continue the shoot later tonight."

"Okay! Thank you so much Sensei!"

"No worries, see you after school!"

The girl ran to her changing room, her make up artist following her back. Mitsuki was filling out a few papers before she had followed her back to her room as well. Knocking before entering, she smiled as she looked at the girl was fixing her Yuuei uniform.

"By the way, I know you don't like it when I mention this but: how is my son doing in the class?"

"E-Eh??"

After the mention of Bakugou's name, [ f/n ]'s cheeks flushed a red color before she quickly looked away and pretended to be busy. Mitsuki smirked as she hugged the girl, rubbing her cheek against hers as she hugged her tightly.

"D'aww, I would love to have you as my daughter-in-law!! That's only if Katsuki knows how to treat a fricken girl right."

"M-Mitsuki-san..you know ve-very well that w-we don't even talk i-in class.."

"But still!!~~"

"Bakugou-san, Vaporeon-san is going to be late for school.."

"Alright! We can talk later! Hurry on to school!! I will see you later!!~"

The girl was finally released from the death grip, as she looked back and waved to her staff members. After finishing with her part time job, she quickly made her way to school.

 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

 

_ **[ f/n ]'s POV** _

You were running to Yuuei Academy, holding your bag at your side as you were able to make it on time. You sighed with relief as you had started to calmly make your way to class, passing by students in different years. Smiling at the quiet atmosphere, you had decided to pull out your english textbook and get started on the assigned reading -- but all the quietness went out the window when you were passing by some 1st years in the hallway.

"Hey, did you see what Tokyo's Top Magazine posted? Vaporeon-sama is on the front cover!"

"No way, is she really?? I love the theme!"

"God, she's so beautiful..Do you think she's dating anyone?"

"I'm pretty sure someone famous."

Blushing profusely, you quickly pushed up your glasses before walking quickly to class. You continued to hastily make your way through, but you seemed to be going so fast that you ran into someone's chest.

"Oof!!"

"Ah, [ l/n ]-san — are you alright?"

"To-Todoroki-sa-san!"

You looked up at your bicolored friend, a small relieved smile forming on your lips as you realized it wasn't a stranger. The two of you had started to walk to class together, unaware of your other classmates following right behind you. Greeting you with a smile, you shyly spoke a 'good morning' before you had looked up at Todoroki again. Making eye contact with you, he looked back at his friends before smiling back and greeting them a good morning before entering the classroom. There was already a few students talking amongst themselves inside, following meekly behind Todoroki to continue to talk with the others.

From the back, you were unaware of the eyes that were following you to your seat. The glare he was emitting against the hot and cold quirk user was also un-noticed, but highly visible to his friends.

"So Bakubro, when are you going to confess to [ l/n ]?"

"Who the fuck would like a simpleton like her??"

"You."

"wHY YOU—!!"

"I'm actually surprised! To think out of all the girls in the class, I thought it'd be Ochako-Chan!"

Bakugou was quiet as he mumbled against his breath before he sunk further within his seat. Kirishima laughed as he clapped his hand against his shoulder, before resting his arm on his shoulders.

"When did you actually realize you had feelings for her?"

"I DON'T HAVE FUCKING FEELINGS FOR THAT LITTLE SHIT HEAD!!"

"Oh! I saw him one time looking at her when she was at the library!"

Bakugou looked at the alien-like student before he had started to cuss her out. He took a side glance at the [ h/c ] student and had noticed you were reading a book while the others surrounded you. He clicked his tongue with annoyance before looking away until class had started for the day.

The school day came by as soon as it started, everyone soon collecting their things to leave the campus. You were quickly packing your things as well, adjusting your bag before you had greeted your friends goodbye for the day.

"[ f/n ]-chan, you always leave so early! Do you want to hang out with us today? We're going to the new cafe down the street."

Ochako offered as she looked at you from her desk. You looked at her with an apologetic smile before explaining your reason. She pouted as she walked over to hug you, hugging you tight.

"But you are always working!! Why can't you just ask your manager if you could take a break?"

"I know that i'm always working but I like my job. When I'm free, I will make sure to let you know, okay?"

You smiled at the girl shy before hugging her back, making her squeeze you almost with her strength. You gently tapped her arms before she finally decided to let you go, slightly bowing towards your friends and leaving the classroom. Bakugou watched you leave the classroom, cursing himself for staring once again. His phone vibrated which indicated that he received a text from someone, making him dig through his pocket to fish out his phone.

"Stupid hag..."

"Eh? Is that your mom?"

"Stupid hag needs me to run an errand for her stupid company.."

"Good luck Bakubro! We can go check out that new ramen place next time!!"

Bakugou shrugged him off but allowed him to finish his sentence before leaving the classroom. He heard his friends greet him a goodbye before leaving the campus. He decided to re-read the text his mom sent him, scowling at it once more.

"Pick me up some food from that nice coffee shop and come by to help me out with a photo shoot."

He read aloud before his lips formed another scowl. He made his way down the road to the familiar company building as well towards the cafe next door. After reading what his mom wanted, he decided to get something for himself since he deserved it for doing the stupid errand. Making his way through the front, the receptionist had allowed him into the studio to where his mother was at.

"Ah, Bakugou-kun. Your mother is currently busy at the moment with her client. Would you still like to see her?"

"Yeah, she told me she needed me for a favor anyways."

"Oh, that's right! My apologies. Right this way, please."

Bakugou had followed his mom's work assistant through the studio, passing by the cubicles towards the back of the office. She opened the doors to the studio, the sound of a camera shutter going off and soft lights flashing here and there.

"Bakugou-san, your son is here."

"Ah, Katsuki! I'm glad you made it on time; can you go change into the clothes I placed on the rack over there?"

"No."

"You little runt, go change into those clothes!!"

"IT'S LITERALLY JUST SWIMMING TRUNKS AND A FUCKING BLINDFOLD!!"

"JUST FUCKING CHANGE DAMNIT!!"

The two family members really expressed their anger as they were nudging heads. Mitsuki's assistant had tried to calm the two down but the other photographer had tapped her shoulder to grab her attention.

"Vaporeon-san is ready when you are. I just finished my shots with her."

"Okay, tell her I will be there soon."

Mitsuki quickly turned her head back to the ash blonde and had pointed towards the clothing rack. "You better change into those or else you won't leave here as early as I promised."

Bakugou was about to retort a response, but she had already walked away. He grumbled underneath his breath as he grabbed whatever was on the hanger and went to one of the available changing rooms. After fitting into the swimsuit nicely, he held onto the blindfold as he made his way back to the studio. He noticed his mother was taking pictures of a female model, the girl also in a swimsuit as her body was leaning against a makeshift version of a sand hill. Bakugou recognized her as the famous model everyone would talk about. Especially those shitty first years.

"Alright, I fucking changed. Now what?"

"Good, now go over there with Vaporeon-san and sit down. And don't forget to put on the blindfold!"

"Yeah yeah, I heard you."

Bakugou looked over and had noticed her flinch from her spot. She quickly and nervously got up from her seat before Bakugou had obliged and sat where she was.

"Alright, Vaporeon-san -- I need you to sit in between Katsuki's legs and wrap your arms around his neck ~"

"E-Eh!? Mi-Mitsuki-sa-san!!"

"What?~ Don't worry, it will be fine ~"

The girl looked at him nervously as she inhaled through her nose and made quick steps to her spot. She quickly took her seat, stiff as she sat on her knees formally. Mitsuki frowned at this and placed her camera down to fix the situation. She pushed her shoulders down to make come in contact with Katsuki's chest, making him stiffen from the sudden touch.

The model's face was a blooming red color, shrinking slightly when she had tried to adjust the way she was currently sitting. Mitsuki took a step back as she nodded with satisfaction before grabbing her camera again and adjusting the lighting.

"Alright, now stay like that! Don't move!"

The sound of the camera shutter was heard as she took multiple takes. As the two stood still holding their position, Bakugou heard a faint voice coming from the girl.

"U-Umm..I-I'm so-sorry..about this..I di-didn't expect to be..mo-modeling with so-someone else today.."

"It's whatever..she won't stop unless she gets what she wants anyways."

"Ye-Yeah.."

"Katsuki!! Move your head a little! You look unnatural!!"

Bakugou grumbled underneath his breath once more before he had moved his head closer. He felt her flinch underneath his touch but had paid no mind to recall her action. Once Mitsuki said that they should take a break, the model quickly stood to her feet and bowed at his direction before excusing herself to her dressing room.

Bakugou removed the blindfold from his eyes as he watched with a slightly confused expression. Mitsuki immediately started to scold him, causing another ruckus in the studio.

"Can you go check if she's okay? I will be right there."

"O-Of course!"

~~~~~~

 

You were a blushing mess. You couldn't believe that _he_ was actually here, and of all places! You were frantically pacing in your room, biting down on your fingers nervously while trying to make an attempt to calm yourself down.

_'Oh god, what do I do? Does he know? He doesn't know, does he? But he's pretty smart and can read someone's body language..oh gosh, what if he knows?? Oh my goodness -- this is embarrassing!!'_

"Vaporeon-san?" Hearing the two knocks on your door made you flinch from your spot. You slowly opened the door just a crack and noticed that it was Mitsuki-san's assistant, making you sigh with relief. You allowed her into the room, closing the door shut afterwards.

Right when you turned back around, she had a water bottle in her hand and offering it to you. Gladly accepting the gift, you drank nearly half and tried to catch your breath. She was gently patting your back for comfort and she was about to guide you to the chair but the sudden burst of your door opening and the argument between the two family members continued.

"LOOK WHAT YOU DID TO MY POOR MODEL, KATSUKI, YOU WOMAN'S HATER!!"

"I DIDN'T DO SHI--!!"

At that moment, everyone stood still and the boy had looked at the shocked girl sitting on the couch. The male stood there, a slow blush forming on his cheeks as he was taken aback from the sudden reveal of who this mysterious yet famous model was that everyone talked about.

You shook your head as the blooming blush formed on your cheeks from embarrassment. You were now shaking, your palms sweaty and slightly dripping with water.

"N-N--...NOOOOO!!!!"

"!!!"

You screamed as you aimed your palms straight at Bakugou as a large burst of water made in contact with the ash blonde and sending him out of the room. Quickly grabbing your uniform and your bag, you made your escape out of the studio. Bakugou groaned from being attacked and saw the glimpse of your form running away.

"O-Oi!!"

Mitsuki ended up getting scolded by her son before he had changed back into his original clothes and ran after you. She watched the scene unfold as a sly smirk was plastered on her lips, making her assistant flinch from fear.

"Ba-Bakugou-san..what are you--"

"Alright Mina-chan. We're going to need to start planning the wedding now."

"E-Eh!?"

_3rd POV_

Bakugou didn't know why he was running after her, but somehow he just needed to get some answers. He was able to catch up to [ f/n ] in no time, quickly taking a hold onto her wrist to prevent her from running. She looked back and tried to pull away but Bakugou had prevented it. She had already put on her glasses, already tried to make an attempt to change into her uniform again. Bakugou stood there as he tried to process some words but he was more confused of himself to why did he even chase her.

"Wh-What do yo-you wa--"

"Are you fucking serious?? Since when did you decide to be a fucking model?"

"...Mi-Mitsuki-san..needed help a-at the time..so I he-helped her. Ev-Everyone is s-so nice there..and it's..fun.."

She replied, looking down at the ground as if she was in trouble. Bakugou continued to look at her, surprised enough that he was even able to get a response. She was still trying to escape though, which had started to become annoying. She was fiddling with her bag with one hand while trying to escape his grasp.

"Lo-Look..ple-please don--"

"I won't tell anyone."

"Eh?"

Bakugou interrupted her with a sudden statement that made her stop her actions. She looked up at him with a confused but shocked look, Bakugou looking away for a moment as he rubbed the back of his head.

"I said I won't fucking tell anyone..about this job or whatever.."

He mumbled, looking back at her with a scowl on his face. She blinked and noticed the scowl, not even afraid at this point anymore. She continued to blink and it was starting to get uncomfortable for him. With her free hand, she covered her mouth as a small snort escaped her lips. A vein popped was exposed on his forehead as he started to pinch her cheek, but had only resulted to more laughter from her. The soft moment last for only a few minutes before the two had realized their actions and immediately pulled away from each other.

"An-Anyways!! We should hurry the fuck up or else my mom will bitch about it later!"

"E-Eh? Yo-You're still willing t-to finish the shoot?"

"Well th-that bitch of a woman won't let up until it's finished! Might as well go through with it!!"

Bakugou had started to lead the way back to the studio, already embarrassed from the exchange that had happened earlier. She stood there for a good minute before a small fit of giggles escape her lips. Bakugou looked back to see that [ f/n ] wasn't following and went back to grab her. He took a hold of her hand and had started to walk back to the studio, her giggles still heard.

"Y'know Bakugou-kun..you're actually really nice.."

"If you tell anyone, I'm going to fucking kill you."

"I won't, I promise.."

Bakugou didn't respond to her answer, but only squeeze her hand just the slightest as they made their way back to the studio.

 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

 

Just like any other day, another class session was about to start at U.A. [ f/n ] was casually reading a book at her desk as her friends were making small chitchat before homeroom. It was peaceful for a little bit until Bakugou had slammed the door open and a huge ruckus followed right after him.

"Bakubro, you can't lie to me!! This is you, isn't it!? On the front cover!?"

"SHUT THE FUCK UP!!"

"But it has to be you!! Even with a blindfold, it's so obvious it's you!!"

"Such a scandalous cover photo with Vaporeon-sama.."

"Sero, back me up on this!!"

Bakugou growled at them for not dropping the topic as he aggressively sat down at his seat. He took a glance towards the quiet girl's reaction, noticing her blush and burrow her face into her book. He quickly looked away as he huffed out a sigh, his ears slightly turning red as he ignored his classmates talking about the famous model.

"Eh?! [ f/n ]-chan did you hear that?? Do you think Bakugou-kun can get me an autograph from Vaporeon-san? That's so cool!!"

"A-An autograph?"

"Of course! She seems like a really nice person!"

Ochako smiled at the shy girl, making her smile a shy smile. [ f/n ] giggled at her enthusiasm as she continued to talk about the model's different outfits before Aizawa-sensei had finally started homeroom.

As the school hours passed by like a breeze, [ f/n ] was putting her stuff back into her bag for the day.

"Do you have work today, [ f/n ]-chan?"

"Unfortunately, I do..But I am free tomorrow!"

"Great! Let's go check out that new cafe, alright?" [ f/n ] nodded to Ochako's statement as she smiled in response. She waved at her friends leaving the classroom, hearing their footsteps descend off campus. Being the last one to leave, she gently closes the door behind her as she had taken out the book she was reading earlier from her bag. Making her way to the shoe lockers, she stopped at where her locker was when she noticed someone waiting at the end of the aisle leaning against it. He looked up from his phone as he noticed her, also noticing the book in her free hand.

"I thought I told you to stop reading while walking, you're going to run into something again."

"But I can't help it..it's a good book.."

As she successfully puts on her comfortable shoes, she makes her way towards his side. Bakugou rolled his eyes in response as he grabbed her free hand, guiding their way off campus.

"You're just lucky that I prevent you from running into stupid things.."

"But you like it too.."

"..."

Without a response, Bakugou looks away from the small giggling girl as he starts to pinch her cheeks again. Whining from her current state, Bakugou couldn't help but think she was just _too cute._ He stopped pinching her cheeks, watching her close her book to gently rub the pain away. But as she was complaining to him about how he should be more gentle, he leaned in close to kiss the small pain he caused.

[ f/n ] blinked from the action and a blush bloomed on her cheeks as her glasses slightly slid off the bridge of her nose. Bakugou smirked as he took her glasses away and leaned in once again to claim her lips behind the secrecy of her book.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Pulling away from her, [ f/n ] squeaked with embarrassment as she hid behind her book while using her free hand to punch his chest playfully.

"Geez, I don't like it when you catch me by surprise! Yo-You know I get em-embarrassed easily.."

"Well you better get used to it. Because I have a surprise after your shoot _tonight._ "

Bakugou replied, whispering the last part into her ear. Steam could be seen from the top of her head as she hid her face further into her book. Bakugou smirked as he was about to pull her close but was stopped when he felt her palm against his chest.

"Wha--"

The sudden hydro pump from her palms were set as Bakugou was set back about a couple feet away from her, now soaking wet from the sudden attack.

"KATSUKI, YOU PERVERT!!"

"O-OI!!"

 


	11. The Class President - Shinsou Hitoshi x Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Come join the journey of the world with many unique Quirks!   
> Are you ready for an adventurous and a bit of romance in one story?

_**Name:** _ _[ f/n ] [ l/n ]_

_**Class:** _ _1-B_

_**Quirk:** _ _Chameleon - Has the ability like a Chameleon! Super flexible in tight spots, climb walls and can blend in with her surroundings_

_**Limit:** _ _You can camouflage with anything within the span of 30 minutes_

_**Weakness:** _ _Large bodies of water_

 

 

Being able to have the opportunity to become a part of the Yuuei Academy students is a dream. Placing yourself even in a class was just fantastic. Witnessing something so... _erotic_? Not really your intention..

Being the class president meant that you weren't able to have much freedom, unlike your classmates. You were just casually helping out your teacher, or in the library studying for the next upcoming test that week. But you never thought you would see such a couple wander towards a certain part of the campus to sneak some affection towards each other. Your cheeks bloomed with a bright red color as you immediately left the scene to go to the library and calm down your nerves. Making your way through the double doors, the librarian had just came from the back office to notice your presence. Blinking from your sudden shaken form, she still greets you with a small small before letting you do your own business.

Walking through the aisles of book shelves, grabbing some books along the way. After getting the necessary amount of books, you reached your usual spot in the library and placed the books on the table. Taking your spot, you smiled as you opened to the first book and had started to read. You were so engulfed within the books you chose, you had failed to notice a pair of lavender eyes looking at your general direction.

You were lucky enough that classes had ended a while ago, but the orange colored sky had given you a sign that it was time to go home. Looking up at the sky as you closed your book for the day, you had decided to return all of the books you had plucked out from the shelves. As you were putting the rest away, there was just one that you couldn't quite reach from before.

"Seriously..?"

Standing at your toes, you were almost there at putting it away completely. But as you were about to celebrate on putting it snugly into the available space, someone else was looming behind you and had taken the book from your hand to place it themselves. You squeaked from the sudden presence and hid yourself, soon invisible to the victim's view.

"Y'know, for being the Class President -- you're actually a scaredy cat."

Recognizing the voice, you eased down your quirk as you sent him a glare. You quickly collected yourself before leaving that aisle, your arms crossed over your chest.

"And as a student of Class 1-B, you should refrain yourself from getting into too many fights. Now if you'll excuse me Shinsou-kun."

As you were about to leave the scene, he took a hold of your wrist to prevent you from leaving. You looked back at him once more, looking into his lavender eyes to figure out what his true intentions were. His hold against your wrist was gentle, but it was still strong enough to send a message.

"You know..there's no one in this library. It is after school hours."

"...That still doesn't prove your point..."

It was silent once more, his grip starting to loosen. He allowed his hand to retract from your wrist and hold your hand, his thumb rubbing small circles against the back of your hand.

"...Is something bothering you..?"

"...N-No.."

At this point, Shinsou took a couple daring steps and made his way closer to you. You could feel his presence even more now, not making eye contact and looking away from the male. He eyed you, still trying to read your movements and still continued to make small advances. He started to tug on your hand, moving your body closer and turning your body so that you were facing him. Shinsou tilted his head with concern as he noticed the redness of your cheeks and the nervous look you were presenting.

"There really is no one in here.."

"Someone is going to see...it's too risky.."

"You should know by now...that I love taking risks.."

Shinsou whispered, only making you blush even more. Your lips had formed a pout, as you nodded at his statement and a small chuckle left his lips before pulling you into his arms. You allowed yourself to rest against his chest, hiding yourself as he hugged you closer.

"I...saw a couple..and they were ki-kissing..."

"And?"

"I-It was on school gro-grounds! Th-That's so..s-so.."

"Thrilling? Intense?" By now, you looked up from his chest to see him smirking at your general direction. Your cheeks bloomed another shade of red before you were hitting his chest in a playful manner. He chuckled again before making himself comfortable again by nuzzling himself against you. You stammered at the action as you said small protests but still allowed him to do it.

"Hi-Hitoshi!"

"Want to try it? Kissing on school grounds?"

"Wh-Wha--!! N-No!!"

"Technically, we're like those students right now. Holding each other at a secluded place, where no one can see us. If anything, we just need to take the next step."

"..."

You were hesitating and you were debating if it really was worth the risk. You looked away from him for a second before looking up at him again, seeing the neutral expression he carried while patiently waiting for you.

"..O-Okay.." Shinsou smirked and leaned in closer but was stopped by the finger that made in contact with his lips.

"Bu-But o-only one okay!?"

"Yes yes, Tsunde-President.."

"He-Hey! I'm not a Tsun--!!"

Before you could make a comeback, Shinsou leaned in even further to capture your lips. It was a bit rougher and needy, so it totally caught you off guard. You gasped from the sudden affection before Shinsou's tongue found its way into your mouth. Roaming inside, you became even more flustered from the sensation that was slowly coursing through your body. You took a hold of his uniform to prevent yourself from falling onto your weak knees, but Shinsou made sure to hold you tight against his chest to feel his fast heart beat.

After what seemed like hours, you both pulled away for some air as the small string of saliva was visible. You were panting for the air he had taken away from you, looking up at him with half lidded eyes. Shinsou smirked as he wiped your lips from the shared saliva before giving your lips one last chaste kiss.

"Hey! I sa-said one only!"

"Sorry, I couldn't resist it after that last one."

"Geez.."

After pouting from his previous action, you hid your face within his chest again to hide the blooming blush. Shinsou smiled before hugging you closer again and resting his chin on top of your head.

"How did it feel kissing on school grounds, hm? Class President?"

"I ha-hate you.."

"Ah, we both know know that's a lie."

"Yo-You better ke-keep this a secret."

"Yes yes, if I can keep a secret for 6 months -- I think I can keep this one." Shinsou chuckled as he leaned in to kiss your forehead. You smiled as you slightly snuggled into Shinsou's chest, grateful for your secret boyfriend's warmful hugs.

 


	12. The Feeling Of Love - Todoroki Shouto x Reader (18+ Mature)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Come join the journey of the world with many unique Quirks!   
> Are you ready for an adventurous and a bit of romance in one story?

_**[ This piece contains some sexual themes. If you are uncomfortable with said actions, then please read with pre-caution or select a different piece. The listed events in this piece are also false and do not follow the manga/anime at all. Thank you and I hope you enjoy! :) ]** _

 

The room was dark and the only thing that was illuminated was the full moon outside. Harbored breathing was all that could be heard, the sound of the bed squeaking in sync echoing in the room.

"A-Ah..hah.."

"..."

The sound of the bed continued to increase by speed, the woman's breathing almost being caught in her throat. She gasps as she holds the man close to her chest, her nails digging into his back as the scratch marks are visibly red. As the climax had ended, her body relaxes as her grip eases down and soon falls onto the side of the bed. It was still silent between the two as the one on top shifts from his position before observing the woman. She was a blushing mess, her hair a mess as she tries to cover herself from his seeking eyes.

"Why are you hiding?"

"Be-Because it's em-embarrassing.."

"What's embarrassing? It's just me.."

"Which makes it even worse.."

He continues to look at her, leaning in close as she uses the pillow to cover her face. Seeking that she won't back down from her shyness, he decided to take this chance to grab his shirt from the floor and his boxers from the other end of the bed. He lays his shirt on her body before standing up to adjust the boxers back on. Feeling the fabric on her fingers, she places the pillow on the side before meekly putting on the material. As soon as her face was away from the pillow, he swooped in to kiss her cheek by surprise. She gasped as she placed her hand on the cheek he kissed, and looked at his direction. He stood there with a gentle smile on his face, his eyes looking deeply into her own.

"Got you."

"...geez.."

Another blush coated her cheeks before a small smile was placed on her lips. The soft moment had died however, once she looked over to her phone resting on the bedside table. Turning it on, her phone contained no messages as it was the night before. Just notifications of emails, social media sites and a few texts from her best friend.

"..No answer..?"

Without responding, she shakes her head before letting a sigh escape her lips. She hugs the pillow close to her chest before burying her face with it. She hears the springs squeak as the bed shifted to its right.

"Do you want to have some breakfast?"

"But it's..1:30 in the morning.."

"Just a super early breakfast."

She couldn't help but laugh at his attempt to try and make her feel better. She looks at him before nodding to his question. He leaves from his spot before walking out of the room to prepare something to eat. She continued to look at her locked phone, the device not making a single move at all.

_'I know you're busy..I know that you save many people's lives and make them smile..but what about me..?'_

A soft sigh escaped her lips as she looked up from the pillow she was holding, to the stormy weather outside. She could hear the soft clatter of dishes echo in the room, the bed shifting from the weight once more. No words were exchanged as she felt someone running their hand along her [ h/c ] hair. She softly sighed before leaning back against his chest, his lips finding their way on top of her forehead.

"..he's with her.."

"At her place..?"

"In _his_ home..I saw her shoes..and he called out her name.."

He tilted her head back so that he could see her eyes. He can see the tears forming and a few had started to carelessly stream down her cheeks.

"Am I not enough..Shouto..?"

His face grimaced as he kissed her forehead again, her eyes slowly closing shut as more tears had started to fall.

"You're enough for me..you're _perfect.._ "

She turned herself to face him as he held her cheeks in his hands. He was leaning in, looking down at her awaiting lips before she had turned her face to the side. He stopped what he was doing, looking at her as she tried to make an attempt to try and wipe her tears away.

"Although you say that..what we're doing is wrong.."

"And you think what he's doing isn't?"

"O-Of course it is! I-Its just--"

She tried to find a way to explain their situation, but she couldn't find the right words. He patiently waited for her, but all she could do was look away from him. Todoroki chuckled before kissing her cheek, catching her attention once more.

"You're feeling guilty aren't you..because I'm his best friend and you're having an affair with me.."

"..what we're doing is wrong..because everytime we have sex..I can't help but think it's him.."

"And I could care less."

"Bu-But it's bad, isn't it? I literally called out his name earlier! How are you--! H-How are.."

She couldn't think of any other words to say to him as he practically held her in his comforting arms. Todoroki chuckled at her unfinished sentence which made her finally look up at him. Todoroki smiled as he gently stroked her hair, brushing the tear away with his thumb.

"Your heart may have been taken by someone else, but I will always love you. Call this an affair but if it means comforting you in any way, I could care less on what this relationship is called. Just know that I will always be here for you."

[ f/n ] looked up at him with warm eyes before she slightly chuckled at his statement. She slightly nuzzled her cheek against the crook of his neck before slowly wrapping her arms around him.

"..you said that last sentence before..when we were students.."

"And I will stay true to my word, [ f/n ]."

Wrapped up in his arms for a moment, she pulled away to look up at him and had made eye contact with him. "I don't deserve you Shouto.."

"Likewise..but I'm selfish.."

Todoroki whispers before he leans down to capture her lips once more. She finally accepts this time, slightly overwhelmed from the passion he was giving as she tightens her grasp around him. She tries to pull away to gasp for air, but Todoroki only follows and kisses her once more.

"..I-I thought you wanted breakfast.."

"I do..so I'm going to eat it right now.."

He mumbles his reply as he sets her down before digging into his 'breakfast' of the day.

 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

 

It had started back in their UA days when [ f/n ] was a transfer from Hokkaido. She had used to live in the same city in Tokyo back when she was smaller, but due to her parents passing - she had moved to Hokkaido with her grandparents until she was old enough to live by herself in the city again. When she was younger, she had met a small boy with heterochromatic eyes and the ability to manipulate fire at a park playground. He was damaged, his eyes dull as he practically growled angrily at everyone who came his way.

But that didn't stop [ f/n ] on trying to make a friend. She stuck around him, even if he had tried to push her away with or without his quirk. He ran away from her, hid from her and even used his quirk against her to hurt her. But that never stopped her.

_Todoroki was running away from the [ h/c ] girl who was running after him. He suddenly stopped in his tracks, hearing her footsteps stop behind him as she was trying to catch her breath._

_"H-Hey..wai--"_

_"Will you quit it!? What is with you on following me around, huh!? Go away!"_

_He had his back facing her and didn't realize that she was moving closer to grasp his wrist. He growled as he looked back, glaring at her as he tried to scare her away. But he was soon caught off guard when all she did was smile at him, her small hand still wrapped around his wrist._

_"Because I want to heal you..and I want to be your friend."_

_"Heal me? What are you talking about? Let go of me!"_

_She still stubbornly held on until she had closed her eyes to concentrate her quirk on his small injury on his hand. Todoroki stopped his attempt on running away when he had felt a warm aura surround him, the soft glow around her body as he watched her quirk unfold before him. The cut he had was completely healed, her eyes making contact with his eyes._

_"I have never seen you smile before..so I want to be there for you, even if you hate me." A smile grew on her lips as she still kept a firm grasp on his hand._

_"I'll always be here for you, Todoroki!"_

From then on, she practically stuck with him, throughout their elementary and middle school days. When it was their 2nd year in middle school, the passing of [ f/n ]'s parents had occured unexpectedly, forcing her to move in with her grandparents for the time being. Todoroki had walked her home that day, looking at her as she had her eyes were fixated on the ground. Todoroki was still awkward with communicating, but he still tried nonetheless.

_"[ f/n ]--"_

_"Welp! I'm going to try and pack my things! I'm going to be leaving tomorrow and I don't want to make my grandparents wait much longer. I'll see you around, Shou-kun!"_

_"Wait, [ f/n ]."_

_Before she could escape, Todoroki grabbed her wrist and looked at her. She didn't bother to look back at him, Todoroki feeling her wrist slightly shake within his grasp._

_"Ye-Yeah Shou? What's wrong?"_

_"Look at me [ f/n ]..please..?"_

_She hesitated for a little bit before slowly turning around to face him, her tears glistened under the sunset as she finally looked at him. Todoroki couldn't help but be blown away from what was shown to him, but there was only one thing that could help in this situation. He stiffly but reluctantly wrapped his arms around [ f/n ], her eyes widening at the action._

_"I-I know that yo-you'll be moving to Hokkaido..but that won't change my friendship with you..I will always be your friend so -- you can always call me and st-stuff.."_

_It was silent between the two and Todoroki was sweating nervously because he wasn't sure if he got the comforting action down. As Todoroki was impatiently waiting for a response, he heard some giggling and [ f/n ]'s body shake with amusement. He looked down at her confused before he placed his hands on her shoulders. She was laughing at him, as she was wiping away the tears she had._

_"Jesus Shou-kun, you really suck at comforting people."_

_"Wh--!"_

_"But..you're right. You will always be my friend, no matter how far apart we are." After finally taking some time to breathe, she looked at him again with a bright smile. Todoroki took in the moment, a blush slowly creeping onto the surface of his cheeks. The first time, he felt his chest tighten and his breath being captured right before him._

_"Thanks Shou-kun, I needed that a lot. I will definitely call you once I made it to Hokkaido, okay?"_

_She smiles at him once more before Todoroki nods at her response. He also smiles, a bigger smile and a laugh earned from the [ h/c ] girl._

Years had passed until it was their first year of highschool, Todoroki attending UA due to the recommendation from his father. He hadn't received a response from [ f/n ] at the time when he asked where she was going, but he had only assumed she was busy. But as soon as he was on his way to try and find his classroom, he happened to see her talking to a green haired boy in front of the Class 1-A classroom door. His cheeks were flustered as he was fidgeting in his spot, along with sweating nervously. And what irked him the most was that she responded with the same actions. She was a blushing mess and was fidgeting with her hands. Todoroki could feel his anger slowly rising and he didn't know why. Todoroki took this initiative and approached the two, catching their attention.

_"[ f/n ]?"_

_"Ah! Shou-kun! Surprise! I'm a student at UA! I made it!"_

_Her bright and beautiful smile had made it to her lips as she is finally composed from her embarrassed state. The green haired boy turned around and looked at Todoroki, earning a slight glare from him. He flinched from his spot before chuckling awkwardly._

_"Shou-kun, this is Midoriya Izuku! We met during the entrance exams! Midoriya-kun, this is Todoroki Shouto! We've known each other since we were kids!"_

_"To-Todoroki!? As in -- Endea--"_

_"I don't know who that disgusting creature is." Todoroki replied coldly before he had stepped forward and had finally entered the classroom._

It was a rough start for him, but he had never been more happy to see [ f/n ] again. Todoroki held a grudge against Midoriya his first year, watching his interactions with [ f/n ] growing more and more 'friendly'. But during the time of the Sports Festival, a new side of Midoriya was shown to Todoroki as they fought against each other.

_"YOUR POWER DOESN'T DEFINE YOUR FATHER! IT DEFINES WHO YOU ARE!!"_

After the match, Todoroki couldn't help but walk into the infirmary and watch as his friends surround him with worried looks. He stood off to the side, still unnoticed as he watched [ f/n ] wipe his brow with a towel and smile in his direction. The same smile that she gave him during their younger days. Todoroki felt his heart practically sink to the bottom as his chest was heavier than before. Giving a couple knocks on the door, he made his way inside before apologizing to the green haired student in front of him. He panicked, waving his hands in front of him as he begged for him to stand back up. As soon as he looked up, he had noticed the surprised look on her face before it was replaced with a smile.

At that moment, his heart was uplifted again and he could slightly feel the heat rise to his cheeks. It soon faded away once she turned around to face Midoriya, helping him with his bandages. He continued to watch her, the warmth in her eyes as she spoke with him until he was soon brought away to finish the event.

Todoroki had lived and finished his first year at UA, soon befriending the green hair boy and many others he couldn't possibly think they would befriend him back. From the end of that year, he was grateful to have friends to turn to and protect when in need. But it always came to the conclusion where he would always be looking at _her._ The summer from their first year to their second, Midoriya and [ f/n ] had finally publicly announce their relationship with the others. Everyone had congratulated the two, their conjoined hands intertwined with each other as they were too shy to make eye contact. Todoroki stood off to the side, watching from his desk as felt his heart sink slightly further at every glance. He hadn't noticed that someone was watching him as well, noticing the pain strucks eyes that no one had seemed to notice.

_"Todoroki-kun, is it alright if you could help me with something?"_

_It was a study session between Midoriya, Iida, Ochako, [ f/n ] and himself when Ochako had asked him to help her. Todoroki obliged as he followed her to an aisle where she asked him to help reach for a couple books. At one point, she had stood there while Todoroki was trying to find the book for her. He had caught this and gently called out to her to ask if she was alright._

_"Todoroki-kun...you like [ f/n ]-chan, don't you..?"_

_Todoroki stood there for a moment before looking away. It was silent between the two before he had looked at her again, noticing that she wasn't even making eye contact with him._

_"I've been in love with her since we were children."_

_"Eh?" Ochako was shocked to hear the news, looking up from the ground to look at his pained smile. He chuckled before looking at their study table, [ f/n ] asking Midoriya a question before she nods in response and giving him a warm smile. Midoriya blushed heavily before smiling back and trying his best to get back to work._

_"Then..why didn't you confess to her?"_

_"..I had realized my feelings a bit too late. And I was also afraid on what she would think of me. But in the end..this is okay."_

_He took her silence to continue, still keeping his eyes on the pair (plus Iida, who was working degilantly) he continued his statement._

_"Plus, if being in a relationship with Midoriya makes her the happiest, then there's really nothing I can do. I am the happiest, when I see her smile."_

_Todoroki confessed as he looked back at his brown haired classmate. She looked up at him, blinking before looking at their table again. Ochako looked down before chuckling and taking a couple steps forward._

_"You really are cool, Todoroki-kun. Super cool. Thanks for helping me with these books!" He didn't really understand but if he was able to help her, then that's all that matters._

The two had been together ever since then, even past their graduation days of becoming professional heros. Everyone had parted ways, doing their own thing while some had kept in contact with each other. Todoroki was a full grown man, one of the top heros that had made his name in Japan. Although he had kept a great connection with his group of friends, he occasionally heard from [ f/n ] at all. Midoriya and [ f/n ] were still as close as ever, Midoriya saving the city while [ f/n ] had done a couple of quests. At one moment, Todoroki had received that there was a Class A reunion being held at the new barbeque restaurant in the middle of town. One of his classmates was able to reserve the whole restaurant for the special occasion, making the even private and amongst his classmates.

Todoroki had adjusted his collared shirt, before he had left his place to meet up with his friends. You wouldn't really see it from afar, but Todoroki had received a message from Ochako that [ f/n ] was attending, which caused a slightly skip in his step. It had been way too long since he has seen her, so with this opportunity, he wanted to take it. Once he had arrived at the venue, he could already recognize the familiar faces and the smiles that they brought as well. He slightly chuckled at this warm atmosphere, allowing himself inside to find a spot to sit.

"Hey, Todoroki! It's been a while!"

He gave a slight nod to the red headed hero, Kirishima, as he gave him a handshake in return. He continued to greet his fellow classmates, taking a spot next to Iida. The door had opened again, the sound of not just one person, but a couple more.

"Hey guys! I can't believe you were able to reserve the whole restaurant!"

"What can I say? I have my ways ~"

"Oh shut it, Kaminari."

Todoroki could hear an angelic laugh from across the room as he saw [ f/n ] walk through the doors. She's as beautiful as Todoroki remembers, feeling his heart lift from his chest as it practically skipped a beat a couple times. As [ f/n ] and Ochako made their entrance, she had noticed the male himself as she sent him a smile. He couldn't help but smile back, sending a wave in return.

"Izuku is going to be running late, he just finished work so he's going back home to change. He said it's okay to start without him."

"You got it! Then let's get the party started!"

Everyone's cheers had echoed the room, the tables filled with food and plenty of alcohol as well. As time had passed, Todoroki couldn't help but notice that [ f/n ] had finally taken a spot next to him and pouring more beer into his mug.

"Long time no see Shou-kun! The party is treating you well, I assume?"

"It has..although I can say it's better for some other people."

He replied, looking at his loud friends, singing along to the karaoke and holding their beer in hand. [ f/n ] laughed at the sight, Todoroki catching this as she pressed her hand against her stomach. She was laughing so much that it had brought a tear to her eye. Todoroki couldn't help but smile as he had exchanged a few chuckles himself. As he was about to start another conversation with her, her phone had buzzed in her pocket. As her attention was brought to her device, her eyes had brightened as she got up from her seat and made her way towards the door. Caught from her sudden action, [ f/n ] had opened the door to reveal the green haired hero himself. He had apologized to her for being late before she shook her head no. She smiled as he had placed his hand on her waist, exchanging a short but brief kiss before taking off his shoes.

"Hey, He-Hey!~ The Number 1 Hero is here!!"

"Quit with the PDA already!! Get a room!"

"We-We're not even doing anything!!"

Midoriya replied with a flustered voice, earning another laugh from [ f/n ] herself. The two had finally entered to join everyone else, Midoriya making himself comfortable next to [ f/n ].

"Now that everyone is here, let the _real_ party begin!!"

 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

 

"And then -- BOOM!! Katsuki practically almost blew up the whole office building!"

"Shut up shitty hair!! If it wasn't for that stupid frog then maybe I would've reacted faster!!"

"I was only warning you Baku-chan, kero."

Todoroki had finished his third glass of beer, feeling slightly bloated as he chased the alcohol with some water. [ f/n ] was slightly buzzed from the alcohol as she was leaning against Midoriya, who was laughing at the conversation between Katsuki and Kirishima. Midoriya looked down at his watch, then looks down at her. He gently shakes her shoulders, waking her up from her small slumber. He whispers to her before she nods to his statement and allowing herself to stretch from her spot. Midoriya makes eye contact with Todoroki, catching his attention just the slightest as he explains his situation.

"I have to head to head back to the police station for the night. Could you look after [ f/n ] for me?"

Todoroki nods at his request, giving him a smile and a small head bow in his direction. Standing from his spot, he had said his goodbyes before he had left the restaurant. Soon enough, everyone had started to calm down. Ochako took this chance to take her leave as well, saying her goodbyes before leaving the restaurant as well. Todoroki blinked as he watched her leave, finding it slightly..strange..for her to leave so suddenly. But he decided to shake the thought before gently shaking [ f/n ] awake.

"Hey, [ f/n ]. I'm going to take you home, okay?"

"H-Hmm?~ Shou? Yeah I wanna schleep..~"

Todoroki took this chance as he lifted her onto his back, looking back at his friends before bowing in their direction.

"It was fun. Thanks for setting this up. I hope we can all catch up soon."

"Li-Likewise Todoroki!!~ See ya later!~"

Grabbing her belongings, he adjusted her comfortably on his back before he had left the restaurant as well. Looking at the night life of the city, he had decided to start heading back to [ f/n ]'s apartment complex. It was silent, the only sound that Todoroki could hear the soft sound of her breath as she continued to sleep. As he was heading towards the station, he had noticed a familiar green haired hero in the distance, looking at his surroundings.

"Midoriya?"

As he was about to call out to him, Midoriya turned his head to the right as his smile was plastered on his face. A woman or _Ochako_ to be specific, ran into his arms and hugged him tightly. He slightly spun her in his spot before he looked down and..kissed her.

Todoroki froze from his spot as he watched his old classmates interact before they left hand in hand. As he watched the two leave, he could feel the anger slowly building up inside his body. He was going to run after them until he felt [ f/n ]'s arms tighten around his shoulders. Stopping himself, he slightly looks over his shoulder to the [ h/c ] girl.

"[ f/n ]..?"

"..."

There was no response in return, but he felt her arms tighten her hold around him again. Todoroki stood there for a moment before he turned around and had started to walk in a different direction.

"I hope it's alright with you if we head back to my place."

"Shou.."

"After what has been witnessed..leaving you along is the last thing I would ever do to you."

He replies with a soft tone before she rests herself against him once more. They didn't exchange any words throughout the time back to his place, but honestly -- there was no need for there to be. Finally arriving at his home, he unlocked the door and made his way to his bed room. He set her down gently before placing her things to the side and leaving the room. After a couple minutes, Todoroki came back with a glass of water and Advil on the side.

"You can use whatever you'd like in my closet to make you comfortable. You can also take my bed as well. I'll be sleeping in the living room if you need me."

"Shou.."

Todoroki looked at her as she slightly played with her fingers. As she tried to bring the words together, Todoroki kneeled down and gently pushed some of her hair away from her face. She finally looked into his eyes before she immediately broke down and wrapped her arms around his neck again. Todoroki sighed softly before wrapping his arms around her, hearing her cry her heart out as tears soaked his shirt.

It was silent between the two friends, all that was heard was the sound of her quiet sobs as she let herself break down. After a couple more minutes, her sobbing had died down but she still remained in the same position. Her arms will still wrapped around Todoroki's neck, as she was too embarrassed to let him see her like this.

"Hey, [ f/n ]..?"

"..."

"..You should get some rest.."

As he had tried to pull away, [ f/n ] had only hugged tighter to which earned a small grunt from the male. He had placed his hands on his bed now, looking at her with a bit of confusion.

"[ f/n ]?"

"Shou..can you stay with me tonight..?"

"E-Eh?"

Blinking his eyes with confusion, he pulled away to look at her. She still had her face turned away as she meekly looked at him a couple times. Todoroki still stayed in his spot for a bit longer before he sighed and stood to his full height.

"I'm afraid I can't do that."

"Why not..?"

She questioned as she looked up at him. He turned away from her and placed his hand on the door knob. He hesitated on his words before he slightly looked over his shoulder to respond:

"Because I'm afraid of what I might do to you."

[ f/n ] watched him leave her in his bedroom, hearing the door close after him. Todoroki stood behind the door for a moment before a sigh escaped his lips and he placed a hand over his face. He could feel the blush rise from the sight of her again, but he had to keep himself composed and not give into his desires.

 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

 

As the night continued to unfold, Todoroki laid on top of his couch as he stared at his ceiling. He couldn't help but let his memories play back as he saw his best friend with another woman other than [ f/n ]. The anger was slightly getting to him as his brows furrowed together before he closed his eyes shut completely. He could hear the sounds of cars and the chatter of pedestrians outside, allowing the noise to sink in. But it wasn't until he could hear the faint sound of [ f/n ] sobbing in the other room that made him open his eyes again. The flashbacks continued to flash through his mind until he sat up from the couch.

"..."

Pulling the sheets away from his body, he approached his bedroom door and opened it without a warning. [ f/n ] slightly gasped from the sudden noise and looked at Todoroki who stood at the door frame. She had tears running down her face as she was in the middle of wiping her tears away.

"Shou?"

"I'm really sorry about this."

He mumbled before walking straight to her, held her face within his hands and kissing her passionately on the lips. She was caught by surprise before the warmth of his body had somehow given her comfort and had eased into these hidden desires. She had clutched his shirt tightly before she had responded to his kiss, a slight and suppressed moan escaping. He had placed himself on top of [ f/n ], his strong arms holding her in place while her hands moved around him to clutch the back of his shirt. After some passionate exchanges through kissing, they had finally pulled apart to consume air. [ f/n ]'s eyes were still closed before she had opened them to look into Todoroki's heterochromatic eyes. As she was about to speak, he had interrupted her.

"I love you."

"!!!"

Her [ h/c ] eyes had widened from the sudden confession, her words were lost as she tried to comprehend what he had just said.

"I've always been in love with you.."

He continued with a slight sigh. Realizing his actions he had pulled away from [ f/n ], making her sit up from her current position.

"Yo-You have..? Since..when..?"

"Since you had befriended me. I've always grew a liking to you..and I didn't realized that I was actually in love with you until you had started liking Midoriya.."

[ f/n ] couldn't believe what she was hearing. She continued to stare at him until he pulled away from her and got up from his position. But what he didn't expect was for her to grab onto his arm and look at him with a slight plea in her eyes.

"Will you show me..how much you love me..?"

"I--I can't do that, [ f/n ]. I'm sorry."

Standing to his full height once more, he turned back to leave the room but was stopped once [ f/n ] had wrapped her arms around him from behind.

"Please..?"

"[ f/n ], I can't. That's just..I just can't do that to you.."

"I'm asking because..Izuku..never showed me before..we would lead to it sometimes but he's never.."

Todoroki shook his head as his hands slightly formed fists. [ f/n ] tightened her hold against him, clutching onto his shirt as she continued to speak.

"Call me desperate but! But..I just want to know what it feels like..to be loved that way.."

Todoroki immediately turned around to look into her [ h/c ] eyes, looking up at him. He brought his face closer to hers, holding her face within his hands as he whispered his response.

"If this is something that you want to know..then..I'll help. But..let me know when you'd want me to stop."

She nods at this before she had closed her eyes. Todoroki continued to look at her, his heart pounding in his chest but with a tinge of guilt hovering on top as well.

_'I'm sorry about this Midoriya. But now, she's mine for the taking.'_

Not making her wait much longer, he had captured her lips once more as he felt the familiar sensation of her lips against his. She responded to his kiss, stepping a bit closer to him as she placed her hands on his chest. Leaning down closer, he had lifted her with ease as he had wrapped his arms around her waist. [ f/n ] wrapped her arms around his neck, also wrapping her legs around his waist as the heat in the room started to increase.

He had carried her onto the bed, placing her back down as he had climbed on top of her. [ f/n ] pulled away to catch her breath, Todoroki nuzzling her cheek with his nose before kissing her jawline and soon; kissing alongside her neck. A soft moan escaped her lips as her hands meshed into his hair, feeling the pleasure course through her body.

"Tonight..I will show you how a man makes love to a beautiful woman like yourself.."

 


End file.
